Two Magics, One Evil
by kilnorc
Summary: Some of the Yugioh characters are goin to Hogwarts during the Hogwarts three first years. Hope you enjoy! First crossover, NO FLAMES PWEAAASE!
1. Letters

**Two Magics, One Evil**

**Kilnorc: hey guys! first crossover fic of HP and YGO! enjoy! It features my OC btw. Tristan's not in this sorry Pointy brown haired fans!**

**Letters and Questions**

Yugi Motou was in his room playing Halo, multiplayer option with his friends Joey, Tea and Brian (That's me!) and he was living up to his title of King of Games as he took on all three of them, slaughtered them and didn't die even once! Joey's player was hit from behind and in anger he got up and sat on the bed.

"Man, Yug. No offense but dat games no fun with you playin," he whined. Brian and Tea paused their characters.

"That's only because you give up too easy Joey, you gotta plan all your moves out. Heck I almost killed Yugi with my boomstick (shotgun to those not familar with that term) before he launched a rocket in my face," Brian said grinning.

He just grunted and opened a window to get some air when...

"OW! What da hell!" Joey screamed as a blur of brown and white collided with his face and he fell down rubbing it. Tea jumped away as the brown and white thing landed right next to her. It was an owl. An owl carrying four letters in yellowish envelopes with lettering written in green ink. Tea leaned down and looked at the owl. "Are you ok?" she asked. The owl hooted a signal saying it was fine as it held out flew up and dropped the letters in the middle of the floor. We all just stared at them while Joey stared at the flying owl in the distance.

"Wow, wat's wit dat bird?" he asked as he closed the window quickly, not wanting any other incidents with his face. Yugi shrugged and took a letter that was addressed to him.

**Mr. Y. Mutou  
The Upstairs Bedroom on the Right  
****Kame Game Shop  
Domino City  
Japan**

"Huh? That's weird...," he looked at his friends to see that the other letters were addressed to them in the same way. Brian and Tea stared at each other. Joey looked at his letter scratching his head.

"So, who's gonna open their's first?" Joey asked the other three. They all looked at each other.

"I guess I'll do it," Yugi said quietly as he opened his letter. His eyes narrowed a bit as he read the letter. "Hey guys, look at this. Look at what this thing says," he said showing his letter tothe three.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
****_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
__Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_**

**Dear Mr. Mutou,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

**Minerva McGonagall,  
_Deputy Headmistress_**

_**PS: We are aware that you aresomewhat older than the standard age for first years, but you will have to start out at year one anyway. We apologize in advance for this inconvience.**_

**_PPS: Our Representative,Hagrid will be coming to escort you to Diagon Alley on Monday._**

"Wow, that's weird. A school of magic? Think it's a prank Yugi?" Brian asked reading it. He shrugged. "I could ask grampa, maybe he knows about it...," he trailed off.

After speaking with Yugi's grandfather, they found out that these letters were no pranks.He was whatwizards called a Squib, someone with no magic in them whatsoever, but Yugi'smother and fatherhad gone there and learned agreat deal of magic.They were wizards and they had been accepted to what some called the finest school of magic in the world. Joey, Tea and Brian opened their letters to find the same thing but something Yugi overlooked. A list of school supplies for this school for wizards and witches. It was kinda long too...

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:**

**Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**

**COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk  
_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot  
_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling  
_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch  
****_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore  
_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger  
****_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander  
****_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

"Of course there'd be broomsticks involved...its witches people!" exclaimed Joey slapping his forehead with his palm. Tea smiled "I cannot believe this! I AM A WITCH AND I CAN DO MAGIC! WOOPEE!" she yelled jumping up and down. Brian and Yugi sweatdropped.

-Kaiba Mansion-

"Cmon Seto! Can we go can we go? PLEAAAASE?" Mokuba said using his deadliest weapon in his younger brother arsenal...the big puppy dog eyes. Seto groaned at the sight of this. "FINE MOKIE! We'll go ok?" he said hoping to calm down his little brother. Mokuba smiled and ran off yelling in glee. _Ra, what have I gotten myself into? This HAD BETTER BE REAL OR HEADS WILL ROLL!_

**Kilnorc: well? how is it? the reason if yall are wonderin, is that i havent included Marik and Ryou is bcuz im not sure if i wanna use them, i'll prbly use Ryou but not the ishtars SORRY MARIK AND ISHIZU FANS!**


	2. Diagon Alley and Pets!

**Diagon Alley and Pets!**

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter.

**Kilnorc: ok quick note...out of the goodness of my heart...and threats from Marik fangirls... -looks and sees Marik fangirls holding weapons of torture- uh...I decided to include Marik Ishtar in this fanfic...THAT IS ALL -RUNS LIKE HELL AS THE GIRLS GIVE CHASE!-**

After the letters came, Yugi got phone calls from Bakura, Kaiba, Marik and Serenity.Joey talked to Serenityand after awhile, he discovered that she had talked to their mother who told them their ancestors were great wizards and witches. They were what they called PURE BLOODS. They didn't know a thing about this until their time was right. Why? For protection was all their mother told them. Bakura and Marik were surprised by their letters but were excited about going, Kaiba on the other hand, well...you know.

Monday came and Brian, Yugi, Tea and Joey were waiting at the game shop for the person called Hagrid. They didn't have to wait for the others. Serenity went with her and Joey's mother, Kaiba and Mokuba went with Ishizu who was also bringing Marik and Bakura.

"Yo, Yug! When's dis Hagrid fella gettin' here? I'm bored!" Joey whined. Brian and Tea stared at Joey. "Your in a game shop owned by your best friend's grampa and your BORED?" Brian asked him. Joey didn't reply to that.

The bell above the door rang as the door opened and a very large man ducked under and entered the shop. He was wearing a very large coat withwhat seemed to have many pockets. He had mangly, wild black hair and a matching beard. Sugokuro (SP?) walked up to him and gave him a handshake.

"It's been quite a while Hagrid. Haven't seen you since Yugi's parents were married," he said with a smile. "Ah, it's good to see ya Mr. Motou," the large man said cheerfully.

"THIS IS HAGRID! HOLY CRAP!" Brian yelled. The others stared at him. He rubbed his neck in embarassment. "Sorry, didn't mean for it to slip out like that. No offense intended," he said to Hagrid. He waved it off. "Naw, it's fine. So, are allfour o' ya ready to go?" he said looking at each of them.

"Yes, we're ready," Yugi said politely. He headed out the door following Hagrid. The other three followed them both to an area where an old building with boarded up windows was. They went inside and stood in front of a fire place.

-Leaky Cauldron-

Hagrid helped Tea and Yugi up before helping Joey up after Brian knocked him over when he exited the fireplace in a burst of green fire.

"OW! Brian! Watch it!" he cried as he got up. Brian sat up and glared at him "Hey I didn't know I was gonna ram into you like that! Back off," he said scowling. He got up and dusted the soot off himself. "Man, what the heck was that Hagrid?" Brian asked looking at the giant of a man.

"That there's Floo Powder that is...let's wizards get ter where their goin instantly!" he said helping Joey by yanking him to his feet. Tea looked around to find that they were in a dank area where other people were sitting and chatting amongst themselves. "Where are we Hagrid?" she asked as she spotteda man with a purple towel wrapped around his head.

"This here's the Leaky Cauldron, famous place it is. Among our kind anyway. We just go through the back door and we're in Diagon Alley, where we'll get what ya need fer Hogwarts. But first we gotta get ya yer rooms here since ye'll be stayin' awhile," he said making his way to a older looking man behind the tavern bar.

-Diagon Alley-

"Wow, nice doorway!" Joey said as he and the others saw the brick wall break apart and seperate to form an archway. The other three just nodded in silent agreement. "Hey uh guys, don't hate me for saying so, but when I learn magic, I'm gonna learn the most powerful spells there are!" Brian said grinning. They all sweatdropped while Hagrid scowled at him. "There's somethin' you ought to be careful with, too much of power can lead you down a dark path, it can," he said sternly. Brian just shut up right there about wanting to have great power. Yugi whispered to him "He's right, remember what happened with Bakura and Marik?" Brian nodded and gulped. He didn't want to end up like those two.

Hagrid led them to a white marble building with a sign that said Gringotts in gold. At the steps they saw a white haired young man holding up a ring around his neck made of gold. He was reading an inscription on a plaque on the wall.

_**Enter, stranger, but take heed**_

_**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**_

_**For those who take, but do not earn,**_

_**Must pay most dearly in their turn.**_

_**So if you seek beneath our floors**_

_**A treasure that was never yours,**_

_**Thief, you have been warned, beware**_

_**Of finding more than treasure there.**_

He was talking to it. "You see Bakura? NO STEALING WHATSOEVER!" he said firmly.

/Fine fine fine, hikari damn/ said Ryou's yami from within the Millenium Ring. He heard someone whistle and he turned around to find that Yugi, Tea, Joey and Brian were there behind him a few feet back. "Hello there you four! When did you get here?" he asked smiling. "Just ten minutes ago dude, wha about you?" Joey asked. "A few days actually, I've been looking around haven't even gotten my money yet for the supplies I need," he said sheepishly. "It's alright, we're here to get our stuff too! This is Hagrid by the way," Yugi said pointing to Hagrid who Ryou just noticed (he didn't see him right away? HES HUGE!). He stared at the huge man with nothing to say. "You get that alot, Hagrid?" Tea asked waving her hand in front of Ryou to bring him back. He nodded "It's alrigh' I'm used ta it. Come along now, we can get his money while we're getting yours," he said holding open the door to Gringotts.

They went inside to find a large hall with counters on ball sides, and behind those counters were small rather ugly looking creatures using scales and gems. Tea got nervous and got closer to Brian. "Scared Tea?" he asked. She nodded "Just creeped out anyway. What ARE these things?" she asked out loud. "There goblins, clever as hell, but not very friendly of beasts. Stay close," Hagrid told them leading them to the end of the hall. He coughed quietly but loudly enough to for him to here. The goblin looked up from his books and growled a bit. The humans shrank back.

"Mr.'s Motou, Berg, Bakura, and Wheeler, and Miss Gardner would like to make withdrawals please," he said politely holding up five golden keys. The goblin nodded and called to a goblin called Griphook. He told him to take them down to the vaults. They all climbed into a large cart and made room for Hagrid. "Naw, sorry I can't come with ya, I have to go pick up another student. He'll probably meet yaon the train, good luck and be careful all o' ya!" he said waving before they shot down.

At the end of the cart ride, Yugi, Joey, and Bakura stumbled out holding their stomachs looking very pale. Briancarefully stepped out and helped Tea up. "You guys ok? You don't look too good," he said looking at them. Yugi waved his hand, "Just a little motion sickness is all. I hope we don't have to go through that a lot of times, I don't think I could take it," he said. Griphook laughed, "Your in luck today boy, all your vaults are on the same ledge here. (I know there's no real ledge connecting vaults but roll wit it...I'm lazy) The only other ride you'll have to face is the ride back," he said stepping out before asking for each of their keys. Yugi went first, he opened up his vault and saw that he had a LOT of gold, silver, and bronze coins. MOUNTAINS of it. /Hey yami, check this out. This must be what belonged to my parents./ he said through their mind link. /Indeed hikari, it's very impressive/ the spirit replied. Yugi took a nice amount of it and headed to where the others were at their vaults. Tea's and Brian's vaults weren't that great but they had enough to last them awhile. Bakura had the same, while Joey on the other hand, had a fortune close to the size of Yugi's.

"Wow, Joey. That's amazing. Maybe that's all from your family throughout the centuries," he said. Joey just nodded too amazed to say a damn thing. After the trip back, they gathered in what seemed to be a waypoint between all the shops. "So, where to first you guys? I mean, we don't have to go to the same places all the time," Ryou trailed off. "Let's go get our wands first, then we'll decide what we're gonna do ok?" Joey said. They saw a shop called Ollivanders. They entered to find themselves in a dark and dusty store. Brian and Bakura went to one pile of boxes and looked at them, while the others just stood at the door. "Hello? Anyone here?" Tea called out. A short man popped out of nowhere and scared the hell outta Ryou and Brian, causing them to knock over the pile of boxes.

"Uh, sorry. You scared us," Ryou apologized as Brian put the boxes back. "Hm, I'm truly sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I am Mr. Ollivander, the proprietor of this shop. I take it you are Hogwarts students? First year?" he asked looking at the others at the door. They all nodded. "Now, who's first?" he asked. Tea stepped forward "I am I guess," she said quietly. He waved at her to come forward to another pile of boxes. "Alright my dear, which hand is your wand hand?" he said. Tea sweatdropped "Uh, I write with my right so..." she began. Ollivander took out some measuring tape that measured Tea all by itself while he went through the store looking for something. Bakura took over Ryou's body. "Hey woman!Scared of that thing?" he sneered. Tea just glared at him. "Of course not you baka! Leave me alone," she said as Ollivander came back with a box. He opened it and handed a long stick with a grip on one side. "Here, Unicorn hair, ivory wood, 6 1/2 inches. Give it a wave, my dear," he said with a smile on his face. Tea did a quick swish and some blue and white sparks spewed forth from the wand's tip. Ollivander beamed. "I don't get many that find their wands on their first try. That will be seven Galleons," he said as he wrapped it up. She reached in her pouch and pulled out some coins. Ollivander explained which ones were which and she paid for her wand.

TOO LAZY! Here's the wand listings for the other group members

Yugi: Phoenix Feather, Oak, 9 3/4 inches

Joey: Phoenix Feather, Redwood, 8 1/8 inches

Ryou: Unicorn, elm, 7 inches

Brian: Dragon Heartstring, yew, 10 inches

After they paid for their wands, the group decided to go buy their school pets before they went their seperate ways. The reached the Magical Menagerie (Don't know, if that's the name, got the books too lazy to look it up! lol). They saw all sorts of animals. Bats, ravens, crows, toads, cats, owls, rats, etc etc. Joey decided to buy a black colored cat with big green eyes;Ryou bought a raven, Yugi bought a tan colored owl and Tea bought an auburn colored owl, while Brian couldn't decide on what to get. He looked and looked around until he saw apuppy. It was black with some red streaks in the fur. It looked mean and it growled at other customers that went near it. The shop keeper came up to Brian and noticed him looking at the dog. "Don't even think about it kid, that dog will never be friendly to ANYONE. I may as well put it to some use to the prison. Hey what are you doing!" he cried as Brian crouched down in front of the dog and opened the door to the cage. He held out his hand to the dog. The dog didn't growl or anything. It just came to him, sniffed and licked his hand. The shopkeeper just stared at it in disbelief. "How did you? He's never done that before!" he cried out. Brian picked up the puppy and looked at the shopkeeper. "So how much?" he asked politely. The shopkeeper just kept staring. "Well, since he's been here for a while, you can have him for 10 Galleons," he said quietly. Brian grinned and handed the money to him.

After he made his way through the shop he saw that Tea was waiting for him alone. "Joey and Yugi couldn't wait any longer and Ryou wandered off somewhere. OHH! WHAT A CUTE PUPPY!" she squealed. She reached over and held her hand out. The puppy stared at her and then up at Brian. He nodded and the puppy licked her hand. She petted him and the dog barked happily.

"Well, the Mutt's friend has a mutt of his own," came a voice from the right. They looked up to see Seto Kaiba and Mokuba standing there with boxes and bags. "Hey you two, how's it going? OH WOW COOL DOG BRIAN!" Mokuba said staring at the puppy. Seto grunted "Not a dog really Mokuba, that's a Worg. (Sound familar?) They can be very vicious on command. Only they can find their true masters and serve them without question. When they grow to theirfullsize, they become large enough for three people toride on.They are extremely loyal to the master and anyone the master says are allies.Like Gardner here,". Brian stared at him. "How the hell do you know that?" he asked. Kaiba smirked "I read books," came his only reply before he and Mokuba walked off. "Wow, Brian that's pretty cool. But do you think that they will let you bring it to Hogwarts?" Tea asked. He shrugged "I hope so, I love this little guy," he said as he pet his puppy.

"Well great, MORE freaks coming to Hogwarts" came a drawling voice. They looked behind them to see a boy with slick blond hair in a cloak. "Just ignore him, Tea. C'mon we should get going," Brian said as he put the Worg pup down and took Tea's hand. "Oh, how sweet. LOVEBIRDS" the boy continued and sneered. _Damn whoever this is, he's annoying as hell_. The boy was about to make more remarks when he cried in pain and started hopping on his right foot. The pup had bitten the boy on his other foot and some of his cloak came off in between the dog's teeth. The boy shot daggers at Tea and Brian before limping off. Brian crouched down and scratched behind his pet's ears. "Oh yeah, I'm DEFINITELY keeping you," he said as he rubbed the puppy's belly. Tea smiled at this and told him to get up so they could leave and buy their things.

**Kilnorc: WELL? cmon! no flames plz!**


	3. Train!

**Diagon Alley Part Two and the Train**

Disclaimer: Don't own nuthin but OC

**Kilnorc: wow didn't expect that good of a review for the first part of my story..THANK YOU! ok here we goooo!**

While Tea and Brian went book shopping, Joey and Yugi were looking at a store with the word Quidditch on a sign above. "Hey Yug, check dat out! You get to play a game on broomsticks. Bet dat in a few years, you'll have this game as another notch under your belt eh King of Games?" Joey said slugging Yugi on the shoulder. Yugi chuckled and nodded "Maybe Joey, maybe," he said eyeing a broomstick that was finely crafted and had the word Nimbus on it. "JOEY! YUGI!" someone yelled from a ways away. They spun around too see a red headed teenage girl runnng towards them with a white cat in her arms. Joey smiled widely "SERENITY!" he yelled as he ran to her and hugged her tightly. "Uh...Joey? My cat...can't breathe.." Serenity managed to squeak out. He let go and looked at the white cat who had swirly eyes (the kind ppl get when they get hit on the head hard). "Sorry bout dat," he apologized as he pet the cat.

Meanwhile, with Bakura. He had met back up with Marik who was been annoyed once more by Ishizu. "Sister please! I don't need a babysitter!" he said defensively. "Brother, you know you have a darkness in you that materializes when your anger rises to high," she said sternly to him. He groaned "I KNOW I KNOW! He hasn't shown up physically in months! Just talking to me in my Soul Room...that's all. I got him under control," he said assuringly.

"Uh, what did I miss?" Ryou asked, looking at the two Tomb Keeper siblings. Ishizu turned and glared at him. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you! Did the Tomb Robber take you over!" she yelled. Ryou shrank back and shook his head. "N-n-no, I went off by myself to explore. I met up with Yugi and the others," he stuttered, fearful of Ishizu. She calmed down a bit "Oh the Pharaoh's here? I should go and look for him later,". While she was talking about what she should do, he and Marik slipped away for some free time to hang out.

**Authors Note: Sorry but i feel too lazy to write more about Diagon Alley so I'm gonna skip ahead to the Train Station.**

Yugi, Brian, Joey, and Tea climbed out of the taxi to King's Cross and stretched. They got their belonging from the trunk, and the pets from the front of the cab, and put them on trolleys. "Man, I'm glad we don' hafta carry all dis stuff everywhere," Joey said as he loaded his cat carrier onto the top of the cart. Yugi nodded in silent agreement as they made their way to the platforms. Tea looked at their tickets. "Uh, guys? It says Platform 9 3/4...is that even a real platform?" she asked. Brian shrugged "Must be if everything else with this magic place is real. We just gotta find it," he said looking around. They wandered around until 30 minutes til the train left. "Oh man, if we don' find dis platform soon, we can't go!" Joey whined. Tea looked around until she saw two red haired boys run through a wall. "Hey guys, look!" she said grabbing Yugi's and Brian's jackets. "Hey watch the duster, Tea," Brian said straightening out his jacket. They looked in the direction to see another young man run through the wall. Yugi and the others ran up to them and tappeda woman who they thought was the boys' mother. "Excuse me, but can you tell us how to get to Platform Nine and Three Quarters?" Yugi asked politely. The woman looked at the group and smiled gently. "Of course dears. I take it your first years to Hogwarts?" she asked looking at their luggage and pets (Brian had his Worg pup on a leash like a normal dog). They said yes and she pointed to the wall where the other boys had run through earlier. "Just run straight at it and you'll get to the train. Best to do it at a bit of a run if your nervous," she said assuringly. Joey, Yugi and Tea looked at each other trying to decide who would go first when they heard someone go "WOO!". They turned to see Brian was just passing through the barrier wall. They just stared and sweatdropped, but they soon followed suit.

After they put away their luggage, they found an empty compartment and sat in some of the seats. Brian adjusted his hat and started petting his Worg pup. Tea pulled out her copy of Standard Book of Spells and started reading. Yugi and Joey started to play Duel Monsters. A few hours into the trip, three people came into the car. One was red-haired and freckly, one was a girl with bushy brown hair, and the other one had black hair and was also pretty skinny with glasses. "Mind if we sit with you? Every else is pretty full," asked the red head. Brian nodded "Sure take a seat,". The three sat down next or in front of them. "My name's Ron Weasly," the red haired boy said. He jerked his thumb to the other two "This is Hermione Granger, and this is Harry Potter," he introduced them. The three waited for them to react to Harry's name but they just waved and smiled. Harry and Hermione looked over at Yugi and Joey Dueling. "Bloody hell, you're Yugi Motou and Joey Wheeler! The best duelists in the world...besides that Kaiba guy," Harry said loudly. Brian rolled his eyes. _Here we go...well while they're doing that I'm getting some sleep_ he thought as he handed the Worg pup to Tea and pulled his hat in front of his eyes (IN CASE YOU GUYS ARE WONDERING, THE HAT IS LIKE VAN HELSINGS HAT...PRETTY MUCH DRESSED LIKE HIM CUZ HES COOL!).

Another hour later, the door opened up once more when three more people stepped in. "Well well well, Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts," said the smallest person, the one that Tea and Brian had run into in Diagon Alley. He walked up to Harry and stuck out his hand. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he said smugly. Ron and Joey snickered. "Think it's funny? I know who you are, red hair, freckles and a hand me down robe, you're a Weasly alright," Malfoy said glaring at him. He looked over and saw Tea reading a book.

"Well, well, well, hello my dear. I'm truly sorry I acted the way I did, I just grew jealous that a beauty like you was with someone who didn't deserve to be with her," he said taking her hand and kissing it. She flinched at this but Malfoy ignored this. Draco noticed that someone was sleeping next to her but he didn't see who it was and right now he didn't care. But, before he could make his move, the sleeping persons hand shot up and grabbed his wrist. "Leave her alone you brat," Brian said looking up from under his hat. "You! I'm going to make you pay for your mutt did to me that day in Diagon Alley!" he said coldly as he freed himself from Brian's hold. He signaled the other two boys with him and left. Harry looked at Brian and Tea, "What was that about?" he asked. Tea sighed "We met him inDiagon Alley, he said some things and Brian's Worg bit him,". Ron's eyes bugged out of his head "WORG! YOU HAVE A WORG?" he almost screamed. Brian nodded and held up the black puppy that was on his lap. "Cool," was all the trio could say. "Hey Yugi! Where do you think the Kaiba's, Ryou and Marik are?" Joey asked. Yugi shrugged. "Well, if you don't see them on the train, you'll probably see them at the train station. They talked and played games for the remainder of the trip while Brian slept. They woke him up so they could change into their robes. 10 minutes after they changed they pulled into a train station and outside they could hear a familar voice calling. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!". Yugi, Brian, Tea, Joey, Hermione, Harry and Ron looked at each other and stepped off the train and stepped into another world altogether.


	4. The Sorting

**The Sorting**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

**Kilnorc: i have a lot of time on my hands so i update like 2 chappies a day or three if i feel like it. soo be sure to add this to your fave if you guys love this story. BTW SETOGLOMPER...WORGS are those wolf dog things that goblins rode on in LOTR. Just saying. If you didn't know, no problem. Now you do.**

**And animaster-sonja (SP?) was that last review an insult, compliment or both? sorry but i cannot tell cuz ive gotten bad reviews before in disguise of good ones...plz tell me! T.T CONFUSED!**

When they stepped off the train, the first sight they saw was Hagrid. He was motioning and calling all First Year students to come over to him. Tea and Brian looked at all the other students. "HEY RYOU! MARIK!" Brian called his hands cupped over his mouth to amplify his voice. The white haired boy and the blonde Egyptian looked around to see who called their names. Tea and Joey waved their hands to signal them. They ran over to the group and were introduced to Harry, Hermione and Ron. "You guys seen Mokuba and Kaiba anywhere?" Tea asked them. They nodded and pointed behind her. She turned around to see Mokuba and Kaiba RIGHT behind them. She jumped but quickly gathered herself. "Hey Berg, wheres the dog?" Kaiba asked. Joey was about to hit him when "I DIDN'T MEAN YOU! I MEANT HIS PET!" he yelled at Joey. "He's on the train, we were told to leave our pets and luggage on the train so I told him to be good," Brian said laughing at the two yelling.

Hagrid came to the group, "Cmon now, we gotta get goin' or we'll miss the feast," he said ushering them to boats docked at the edge of a huge lake. "Four to a boat, FOUR TO A BOAT!" he called out to all the first years. Brian, Tea, Yugi and Joey got into one boat; Mokuba, Kaiba, Marik and Ryou got into one and Ron, Hermione, and Harry got into one by themselves. Brian leaned over the edge. "Hey I think there's something in there. HEY HAGRID! WHATS IN THE WATER?" he called out to the giant of a man in his own boat. He turned a bit, "Giant Squid that is!" he called back. Brian immediately went back to normal position on the boat. Yugi looked at him, "What's wrong? I'm sure it won't hurt us," he said casually. Brian glared at him "I have seen and read Peter Benchley's THE BEAST. A LOT OF TIMES. I'm REALLY nervous around this thing ok? Just leave it at that," he said shakingly (COWARD!shouted someone who sounded EXTREMELY like Bakura).

After the boat ride, they entered the castle and at a flight of stairs and at the top was an elderly looking witch with a stern look and a bun type of hairstyle. "Firs' years righ' here Professor," Hagrid said to her. She nodded "Thank you Hagrid, that will be all,".

He nodded and went ahead of them. She looked at the large group of students."Welcome to Hogwarts, I amProfessor McGonagall.In a few moments, you will go through these doors and into the Great Hall to join your fellow classmates, but first I will have to tell you about the Sorting. There are Four Houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff (Joey laughed quietly), Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. You will be sorted into one of these Houses and you will join your Housemates at their tables. While your here, they will be your family. Now, every year we have a House Cup competition. Your accomplishments will earn you points, and your misbehavior will cost you points. At the end of the school year, the House with the most points wins the House Cup. Now wait here while I go see if they're ready for you. Please take this opportunity to smarten yourselves up," she said before she went through the large doors. Yugi and the others made sure they were ok in the looks department andbegan talking about what Houses they might be in.

"Wow, four Houses, wait how do we know what will be in? Do we have to answer like a quiz or something?" Yugi asked Ron. He shrugged "I heard from my brothers that we'd have to wrestle a troll or something,". Yugi stared at this.

/YAMI! I DON'T WANNA WRESTLE A TROLL/ he screamed in his mind-link.

/Relax, Yugi. I don't think the teachers would intentionally put new students in that much danger/ Yami said assuringly. Professor McGonagall came back and told them to follow her. They passed through the doors and entered into a very large hall with four long tables in the center and a long table in the front. Yugi, Tea and Brian looked around to find that everyone was staring at them and the others from Japan. "Uh, why are they staring? It's not like they haven't seen new kids before," Tea asked. Yugi shook his head "Not kids from Japan and one kid from America (thats me)," he pointed out. Hermione tapped Mokuba on the shoulders and pointed up at the ceiling. He looked up with her to find that the ceiling looked exactly like the sky from the outside. "WOW!" he yelled. "It's not real the ceiling, it's just made to look like the night sky, I read about it in Hogwarts: A History," she said matter-of-factly. McGonagall stood in front of everyone next to a stool holding aworn hat and a large roll of parchment. She placed the hat down and stepped back. The gang was curious on what to do next when the hat began to sing.

_**Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
**__**But don't judge on what you see,  
**__**I'll eat myself if you can find  
**__**A smarter hat than me.  
**__**You can keep you bowlers black,  
**__**Your top hats sleek and tall,  
**__**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
**__**And I can cap them all.  
**__**There's nothing hidden in your head  
**__**The Sorting Hat can't see,  
**_**_So try me on and I will tell you  
__Where you ought to be._**

_**You might belong in Gryffindor,  
**__**Where dwell the brave at heart,  
**__**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
**__**Set Gryffindors apart;  
**__**You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
**__**Where they are just and loyal,  
**__**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
**__**And unafraid of toil;  
**__**Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,  
**__**If you've a ready mind,  
**__**Where those of wit and learning,  
**__**Will always find their kind;  
**__**Or perhaps in Slytherin  
**__**You'll make your real friends,  
**_**_Those cunning folk use any means  
__To achieve their ends._**

_**So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
**__**And don't get in a flap!  
**_**_You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
__For I'm a Thinking Cap!_**

"When I call your name, sit down on the stool and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and then it will call out the name of the House you belong in,". McGonagall said unrolling the parchment and began to call out names.

"Ryou Bakura!" she called out and the white haired young man came from the crowd and faced everyone in the Great Hall. He sat down nervously and nearly jumped when he heard another voice in his head besides Bakura.

_My my, this is something I've never seen and that's saying something. TWO minds? Interesting. Now, YOU young man possess the qualites of either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, while the other you has qualites more suited for Slytherin._

/I don't care where I go, you choose the House for Ryou, where he goes I go/ Bakura said boredly. "Well in that case...HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat called out. Ryou took off the hat and was directed to one of the four tables. The people there shook his hands and clapped him on the back welcoming him to Hufflepuff.

"Brian Berg!" McGonagall called out next. He walked up there and looked at it. "Wow, old and ratty but this can tell me where to go eh?" he asked her. She just slapped it on the boy's head and waited.

_Hm...an American wizard. I see you have a yearning for Power, great for Slytherin, but you have great loyalties to your friends, very good for Gryffindor. Where oh where to put you my boy._

"Look hat, I don't care for Slytherin from all the stuff I've heard about them. Put me in Gryffindor. I may want to be powerful but my friends come first. You hear me?" he asked looking up at the brim.

_I hear you I hear you..._ "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled and Brian was led to the table where the Gryffindors sat.

**(A/N: I'm sorry it's late and I'm tired so I'll just list where the rest of the Yugioh gang were put.)**

Yugi: Gryffindor (duh!)

Tea: Gryffindor (double duh)

Mokuba: Gryffindor

Kaiba: Ravenclaw

Serenity:Hufflepuff

Joey: Gryffindor

Marik: Slytherin

After they were sorted and seated, Professor Dumbledore stood up and addressed the school. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! I have only a few words. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!". Yugi and his friends just stared at him and didn't even notice that food had magically appeared in front of them. Well, Joey realized it and began to scarf it down. Hermione who sat next to him looked at him in revulsion (SP?). Tea sighed "Get used to it, that's the way he eats," she said as she reached for a small piece of chicken when a transparent head popped right through the plate. She screamed and latched onto Ron who fell to the floor with the sudden addition to weight of Tea's. Brian looked at the head mildly surprised. Harry and Yugi looked at him while Joey stared at the ghost.

"How can you be so calm?" Harry asked him. He shrugged "I read alot about ghosts and that kind of thing. Personally I'm not surprised to see them here," he said munching down on turkey. Ron looked at the ghost as it floated higher to reveal that it wore a puffy thing (DONT KNOW WHAT THAT THING IS) around its neck.

"I know you! You're Nearly Headless Nick! My brothers told me all about you!" he said with a smile on his face. The ghost turned and frowned. "I prefer SIR Nicholas if you don't mind," he said before floating off. Yugi and Hermione looked at each other then at the ghost.

"NEARLY Headless? How can you be NEARLY headless?" Hermione asked. The ghost turned and faced them. "Like THIS" he said before almost completely removing his head from his neck. Revealing bone and some flesh. Tea and Hermione looked away, Yugi and Joey stared with Harry and Ron, and Brian just looked at it before gesturing to Nick with his turkey leg. "NOW THAT'S A GHOST!" he said laughing. The other just stared at him. He looked at them all "What?" was all he said.

After dinner, Dumbledore stood up once more. "I have some start of term notices to give. First of all, the Forbidden Forest is restricted to ALL students. Mr Filch, our caretaker would like me to state to you all that the third floor corridor is restricted to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death," he said quietly.Laughter could be heard from some people but it faded out except for one from the Hufflepuff tableby thedirecti(cough Bakura cough). "Now that we are all fed and watered...on to bed! Prefects lead your house mates to the dormitories,".

Yugi, Joey, Tea and the others followed Ron's older brother Percy to a large painting of a fat lady in a pink dress. She addressed them "Password?" she asked. Percy spoke clearly "Caput Draconis,". The painting swung open to reveal a door that lead into alarge room with couches and chairs, stairs and a large fireplace. "Boys dormitories upstairs on the left, girls the same on the right. You will see that all your belongings have been already brought up for you. Good night,".

Yugi, Joey, Harry, Ron, Mokuba and Brian lied down on their beds and looked at the canopy of their four-poster beds. Brian still hadn't thought of a name for the sleeping Worg pup on his belly. "I can't believe they're letting you keep a Worg here! They weren't even on the pet list!" Ron whispered loudly. Brian shrugged.

"Well Yug, Brian, Mokuba, looks like this could be a change of pace for us...no Shadow Games. Just normal magic," Joey said. This got Ron and Harry's attention. "Shadow Games? What's that?" they asked curiously. Yugi panicked "Uh, just a code for us. Means no more normal stuff right guys?" he laughed nervously. The others just said yes and nodded. Harry and Ron seemed to buy it for now. They all just looked around the room until the sleep coma kicked in from all the food they ate. Soon, they were all fast asleep and all you can hear were quiet breathing and Joey's snoring. In the dark, two items glowed a golden light before it became dark once more.

**Kilnorc: well? I tried to include more stuff but i got tired and lazy again SORRY! will try harder to put in more stuff! **


	5. Flying and Questions

Flying and Questions

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter.**

**Thanks for ya reviews!**

**setoglomper:MALFOY BASHING WILL COME I SWEAR TO RA! btw i might make him like her but her not like him...see?**

**Animaster-Sonja: thank you for clearing that up and thank you so much for that compliment! I really dont think ppl would remember me better than Rowling, but thank you very much anyway! GREAT COMPLIMENT!**

**ON WITH THE TALE!**

On Thursday, three days after classes officially started, Yugi, Joey, Mokuba, Tea, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Brian made their way down to the courtyard to begin their very first lesson at flying on a broomstick. Mokuba kept bouncing up and down at the excitement building within him. Joey and Ron had to hold him still a bit so they could talk to him. Yugi thought there was some extra suger in his food and drink earlier that day. When they got to the courtyard, they saw Marik and Malfoy standing next to each other. They each stood next to a broom on the ground right when an older looking woman with strange colored eyes walked past them.

"Good afternoon class," she said to them. "Good afternoon Madam Hooch," was the reply from all the students at the same time. She looked at them all "Now, when I say 'GO' you will place your hand over your broomsticks and say 'UP'. If done correctly, the broom should shoot straight into your hand. Now, it will take some tries to get it right, but that's what this class is for. Now, GO!" she cried out and the class put their hands over their brooms and began saying up. Harry got his on the first try, Ron got hit on the nose, Marik and Malfoy both got them on the first try, Mokuba's floated but fell down, Joey made the mistake of stepping OVER the broom then saying 'UP' when the handle came flying into his groin. He fell down groaning while even his fellow Gryffindors couldn't help but laugh. Tea and Brian's broomsticks were different from each other. Brian's got up on the first try while Tea's just laid there. Yugi did it three times and finally it came up to his palm.

"Now, on my whistle, kick off the ground HARD, float then come back down," she said as the rest of the class finally had their broomsticks in their hands and they were mounted on them. She blew her silver whistle and Neville floated high into the air unable to control it. Madam Hooch looked up at him and yelled for him to come down. He just flew higher and higher, then made off like a shot around the castle bumping here and bashing there on the castle walls. He came plowing through the crowd the class made and knocked Mokuba down on his rear end HARD. Neville finally got himself stuck on a statue high above the ground by his cloak. His cloak tore loose and fell down on the ground pretty damn hard. Madam Hooch ran to him to see if he was ok. While she tended to Neville, Malfoy picked up a round object that fell from his pocket.

"Oh dear, a broken wrist. It's alright though, Madame Pomfrey will be able to fix that right away," she said helping the poor boy up. Tea leaned over Mokuba who was holding his arm. "Madam Hooch! I think Mokuba has a broken arm! It must've happened when Neville rammed him," she said worriedly. She nodded and looked at his arm. "Broken too. Miss Gardner help me take Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital wing please," she said gently. She turned to the class "If I see ONE broom in the air, the one riding it will be expelled faster than you can say QUIDDITCH," she warned before walking off with Tea and the injured boys.

Malfoy turned around holding the orb Neville had. "Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lubbock gives this a squeeze, maybe he'll remember to fall on his fat ass," he said. The other Slytherins including Marik laughed at this. Harry got to the front and faced Malfoy. "Give it here, Malfoy! It's not yours," he warned. Malfoy smirked and winked at Marik. They both got onto their brooms and floated around like sharks. "Nah, we're going to put this in a tree for him, he could use the exercise looking for it, haha!" he laughed. He tossed to Marik and he tossed it back. Harry mounted his broom and against Hermione's warnings he soared into the air to meet them. Marik made his way around the crowd and pulled the Puzzle from Yugi's neck by the chain. He flew higher to keep Yugi from reaching it. Yugi mounted his broom and jumped off to meet Marik. Joey and Brian looked at each other, nodded and flew off on their brooms. "Give it back Malfoy or I'll knock you off!" yelled Harry so that Malfoy could hear. He smirked and tossed the Remembrall as hard as he could and Harry sped off after it. While those two were busy, Yugi and the others were having a hard time getting the Puzzle back from Marik. "Cmon Pharaoh! If you can't get this back, you don't deserve to get back!" Marik taunted as the three chased after him. "CMON GUARDIAN! YOU AND THE MUTT SHOULD GIVE IT UP RIGHT NOW! THERE'S NO WHERE YOUR GETTING IT FROM ME!" he roared at them. Ron and Hermione looked at each other when they heard"Pharaoh and Guardian" then looked back up at the confrontation.Joey and Brian wove around each other trying to throw Marik off while Yugi came up from under him to snatch the puzzle back. He almost had it when Malfoy knocked him away. Joey turned to Brian "I'll take care of orb stealer! You help Yugi getda Puzzle back!" he called out. Brian nodded and followed after Marik.

"Yugi! You ok?" Brian asked the tri colored teen as he tried to remain steady on the broomstick. "Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry. As long as I don't fall I'm ok!" he called back at him. He and Brian sped off toward Marik. Brian sped neck and neck to him and pretended to lose control over his broomstick. Marik slowed down and aimed his foot at him to kick him off when Yugi came down from above him and snatched the Puzzle from the handle. Marik looked in shock at this sudden guerilla (SP?) tactic. Brian took this opportunity to kick Marik's broom so hard that he went flying into a large tree branch (NOT WHOMPING WILLOW!). He fell to the ground with a loud thud. Yugi, Joey and Brian joined Harry on the ground holding their broomsticks high in victory. All was good in that shining moment...when.

"POTTER! WHEELER! MOTOU AND BERG!" came a shrill voice. They all froze and looked behind them at an open door where McGonagall who was looking quite pissed. _Oh crap! _Yugi, Joey and Brian thought at the same time. She reached the four and looked at them. "Come with me you four," she said harshly. They followed her into the castle with thoughts of them being expelled running through their minds. She led them to a door and turned to them. "Wait here," she said before going inside. A few moments later, she came out with a boy about their age that looked like he worked out. "Boys, this is Oliver Wood, Captain of our Quidditch team. Wood, I've found you a Seeker, and two replacement Beaters," she said beaming. The four just looked at each other with confused looks on each of their faces.

That night at dinner, they told Tea, Mokuba, Ron and Hermione about what happened. Ron stared "YOUR JOKING! First years are NEVER allowed to play on the House teams!". Joey grinned smugly "Well dat just proves dat we're da best!" he said. Hermione and Tea exchanged looks and shook their heads while Mokuba just nodded and ate his dinner. His arm was back to normal but before in the Wing, Kaiba found out about it somehow and stayed by him until he was all fixed up. "Wha? It's true! We are da best!" Joey protested.

"Is that so? Then how about a wizard's duel?" came a familar cold voice behind them. They turned to see Marik and Malfoy. The Puzzle glowed but no one except Yugi's friends and Marik noticed. Yami came and took over Yugi's body. "Fine, a Duel it is," he said in his usual deep voice. Malfoy, Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at him. They saw his change in voice and height but they couldn't explain it. Malfoy smirked and faced Harry. "How about it Potter? You and the midget duel me and Marik tonight in the Trophy Room?" he sneered. Harry nodded and looked at them both. They left Yugi, Harry and the gang at their table. "Oh well this is great," Brian muttered under his breath. Yami retreated back into the Puzzle and again the three noticed the change but decided not to say anything about it for now. Ron spoke up when they said that they didn't know what a Wizard's Duel was.

"Well see it's when two wizards face each other and fire spells at one another. First one down or dead loses," he said simply. The two just stared at him horrorstruck. "It's ok, mates! Neitherof you know enough spells yet to do enough damage as to KILL each other...just like a bloody nose or something," he finished. They seemed a bit more relieved but not much.

/Yami? What do I do/ Yugi asked through the mind link.

/Nothing you can do Yugi, if you don't go Marik won't let you live down and call you a coward/ Yami stated quietly.

After the Japanese and American left, Harry, Ron and Hermione huddled together. "What's with Brian and Yugi? Something's going on with all of them," Harry whispered. "I know, did you hear what Marik called them? He called Yugi 'Pharaoh' and he called Brian 'Guardian', and did you see what happened to him earlier with that pyramid around his neck? One second he's about the same size as us and a second later, he's at tall as Tea and has a deeper voice!" Hermione whispered back. Ron just nodded in silent agreement. From afar, Kaiba sat reading one of his library books when something in his cloak shimmered. He reached in and felt the Rod, pulsating. _Something's wrong...something bad's going to happen here, and we're involved in it _he thought.


	6. Dueling and a Three Headed Dog

Dueling and a Three-Headed Dog

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter.**

**Kilnorc: heya fans and reviews! im glad to get such nice reviews! thank you thank you...-takes a bow-. Ok a few thing ppl are bound to notice. ONE: Seto Kaiba now has the Millenium Rod instead of Marik. I meant to put that in earlier but I forgot. TWO: With the four meeting Wood, i only put THREE outta the four having Quidditch Positions. I meant to put Yugi as a spare Seeker but I forgot that too. Ok I think that's it ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!**

That night, when everyone else went to bed, Harry and Yugi slowly crept out of their beds and changed out of their pajamas. They were about to open the portrait door when...

"You know, if your caught, we're in trouble," came a quiet voice that scared the hell outta them. They whirled around looking to see where it came from. Someone was sitting in a chair with the back to them. They stood up and walked into the light of moon shining through the window. They breathed easier.

"Brian, damn you scared us. What are you doing up?" Yugi asked him. Brian grinned "Well first, I cannot resist seeing a Wizard's Duel for the first time. Second, Yugi, you should know why," he said pointing to the Puzzle. Harry looked at them with a curious look. Yugi nodded and waved Harry off "It's nothing,". Brian looked at them both "Well, are we going or what?" he asked.

They made their way down to the Trophy Room careful to avoid any teachers and Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris. They knew they were there when they saw all kinds of awards and cups in the display cases. "Ok, all we have to do know is wait. Shouldn't be a problem," Yugi said leaning against the wall. Soon they heard pairs of feet come near them. They stood ready while Brian hung back. The owners weren't the pair they were waiting for. Hermione, Tea, Mokuba and Ron came into view. "What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked them in a hushed voice.

Tea put her hands on her hips "We're here to bring you three back. If your caught, god knows what McGonagall will do!". Mokuba and Ron nodded in agreement. Yugi and Harry opened their mouths to talk, but a voice called out. "Sniff around, my sweet! They're supposed to be around here somewhere!". Brian's eyes grew wide. "Holy crap it's Filch! What's he doing here?" he asked. "Malfoy and Marik must've tipped him off about someone being in here! We've got to go back to the Common Room, _NOW!" _Hermione whispered. They all nodded and bolted in the opposite direction. They made through some corridors when they stopped when they saw the school Poltergeist, Peeves.

"Oooh, ickle firsties out late. Should tell Filch I should. Tell him someones out and about at this time...," he cackled. Yami came out of the Puzzle and took over. "Peeves, do NOT say a word!" he ordered. He turned to the others, remind me to deal with Marik with the Shadow Realm when I get ahold of him," he hissed. Ron, Harry and Hermione looked at him confused.

Peeves smirked and screamed "STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED IN THE THIRD CORRIDOR!". The group bolted when they saw a light at the end of the hall. They ran to a door and pulled on it. Ron panicked "Oh great it's locked! We're done for!" he whimpered. Hermione growled (WHAT! CAN SHE DO THAT!) "Oh move over!" she said pushing him out of the way. "ALOHOMORA!" she said flicking her wand. The lock glowed and moved, letting the door open freely. They all rushed in and closed it. They listened for Filch.

He looked around. "Anyone here, my sweet?" Filch asked his cat looking around with his lantern. He squinted but saw nothing, "Cmon," he picked up his cat and left the corridor. Behind the door, Mokuba and Ron sighed in relief. "He thinks this door is locked! Whew!" Ron said grinning and Mokuba agreed with him silently. "And, with VERY good reason," Harry's voice said quietly. The others turned to see what Harry, Ron and Hermione were looking at. A HUGE three-headed dog was lying on the floor stirring from it's sleep. It rose up and saw the seven (think so) kids in its home. All three heads growled and they screamed at the top of their lungs. They opened the door and tried closing it on the head's as they tried ramming the door. They shut the door, locked it and ran like the devil was on their tails back to the Gryffindor common room. After they passed through the portrait of the Fat Lady, the fell onto chairs and the couches.

"WHAT THE HELL DO THEY THINK THEY'RE DOING? KEEPING SOMETHING LIKE THAT LOCKED UP IN A SCHOOL!" Ron said loudly. Tea hushed him. Hermione looked at him. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?" she asked. Mokuba glared at her "I think we we're occupied with it's heads. Or maybe _you _didn't notice? THEY ARE THREE!". Brian raised his hand "Quiet you guys, we don't want anyone else waking up. Hermione, what are you talking about?" he asked calmly. Hermione calmed herself down "It was standing on a trapdoor. It was meant to be there. It's guarding something important," she said quietly. They stared at her. "Guarding something? But what?" Yugi asked to no one in particular. The others just kept quiet. Hermione and Tea stood up, "Well _we're _going to bed, before you guys think of any other things to get us killed or worse _expelled_," Hermione said before going upstairs. The boys just sat there. Ron looked at the stairs "She has GOT to sort out her priorities...," he stated. The others nodded in silent agreement.

**Kilnorc: sorry if this isn't as good as ya'll thought for this chapter, but hey, sometimes I got it sometimes I don't. R and R! no flamz!**


	7. Halloween

Halloween

**Disclaimer: Don't ownYugioh or Harry Potter...OR MAYBE I DO AND I LET ROWLING AND THE JAPANESE CHICK TAKE THE CREDIT BUT I GET THE MONEY! -looks around- no one bought that? -audience shakes their heads- ...shimatta**

**HERE WE GO!**

After the run in with the giant three headed dog, Yugi and the others tried to think about what it could possibly be guarding. When they went down for breakfast, Marik and Malfoy stared at them like they just got to the school. _Surpised to see us?_ Yugi thought to himself. They sat down and began to eat their meal. Yugi noticed Kaiba was waving at him to come over to the Ravenclaw table. Yugi looked at the others, and went over to Kaiba. "What's up Kaiba?" he asked the brown haired duelist. Kaiba leaned so that only Yugi could hear him "Something's wrong here Yugi, I can feel something dark and evil here...ever since we got here but I can't place it. My instincts are telling me that something is going to happen," he whispered to the little duelist (hehe little, im so mean!). Yugi looked at him, nodded and went back to the table to find that some owls had dropped off four large parcels (I bet you know what they are). Brian opened one of the parcels and stared at it. Ron stared at it. "Thats a Nimbus 2000! The best model out! Who gave them to you guys?" he asked. Joey pointed behind Brian "Yo,". They turned around and saw McGonagall smile and wink at them. Harry and Yugi grinned, Brian looked over his broom, and Joey was attacked by a rogue owl. (HAHAHA SOOOO EVIL!). After breakfast, Harry, Yugi,Brian and Joey took a walk to show off their fellow Gryffindors, actually the first three were walking showing off the brooms, Joey was massaging the bumps he got when the rogue owl kept pecking him on the head. They climbed the stairs to go to the Common Room only to find the way barred by Goyle, Crabbe, Marik and Malfoy.

"What do you have there Potter?" asked Malfoy before he took the broom from his arms. Malfoy smirked "You're in for it now, Potter. First years aren't allowed broomsticks. You are out of here _VERY _soon,". Marik chuckled in agreement. Joey was about to grab Malfoy when a tiny wizard came walking up to them. "Any problem here boys?" Professor Flitwick asked. "These four have broomsticks, Professor!" Marik said quickly. Flitwick smiled at the four Gryffindors "Yes, Professor McGonagall told me about the special exceptions you four have. Good luck when the season starts. Practice hard and you could win the Quidditch Cup!" he said merrily as he walked off leaving the four Slytherins staring in shock. "So, Malfoy...what were you saying _just _now?" Brian asked him. He just scowled and walked off while the other three followed.

In Charms class, which was taught by Flitwick,Harry, Brian, Ron, Tea, Yugi and Hermione were listening to Flitwick's lecture. "Now, one of a wizards most rudimentary skills is _levitation_ or the ability to make objects fly. Now do you all have your feathers?" he asked looking around the class room. Hermione and Tea held up their feathers. "Now," he began "to make the feathers float, repeat the phrase _Wingardium Leviosa _and remember that nice flick movement we've been practicing. Off you go now," he said waving his hands a little bit. Ron took out his wand and started chanting the phrase and, well not really flicking the wand but more like he was playing drummer in a band. Hermione grabbed the wand on his umpteenth drum solo (heheh).

"Your going to take someone's eye out!" she scolded him ("YEA! That almost hit me!" said Yugi from behind Ron and Hermione) "Besides your saying it wrong, its _Levi-O-sa, _not _Levi-OSA_,". Ron scoffed "Why don't you do then, if your so clever," he said glaring. She took her wand, said the words properly and caused the feather to float in the air about three feet, then Tea's followed suit. They smiled and looked at Ron, who grumbled and looked away.

After class in the corridor, Ron was talking to Harry, Yugi and Brian. "It's levi-O-sa...not Levi-OSA!" he said mocking Hermione "She's a nightmare, honestly! No wonder she doesn't have any friends!". Someone came from behind and brushed past him, all they could see was a head of bushy brown hair. "I think she heard you," Harry said. Yugi nodded and Brian hit Ron on the head.

That night at dinner, the Great Hall was decorated with floating Jack-O'-Lanterns which hovered above the students around 10 feet. Brian and Yugi were eating when Harry noticed Hermione and Tea weren't with them. "Where's Hermione and Tea?" he asked looking up and down the table. Neville leaned over. "Parvati Patil said Hermione's been in the girls' bathroom all afternoon cryin, and Tea is trying to calm her down," he said before he went back to eating. Yugi, Brian and Harry looked at Ron. He just continued eating quietly with guilt.

Suddenly the Hall's doors burst open and Professor Quirrel came running in. "TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" he screamed. The entire Hall grew quiet. Yugi looked over at the different tables: Serenity was frightened beyond all reason, she was clinging onto Ryou, Seto had a look of shock at this and looked over at Mokuba who was shivering, even Marik and Malfoy froze at the news. Dumbledore rose to the news, "Thought you ought to know," Quirrel said before collapsing on the floor. The whole Hall erupted in screams and shouts and students started running to the door to get out.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore roared. Everyone stopped screaming and looked over at the Staff Table. Dumbledore spoke more softly but loud enough for everyone to hear. "Now, Prefects, will take their House back to the dormitories; teachers, will follow me to the dungeons,". The kids filed out of the Hall and went seperate ways to their dorms. "Everyone remain close and STAY ALERT!" Percy told them sternly as he led them to the House floor. Harry pulled Ron away and Yugi tugged Brian out of the line. "What? I don't think this is a good time to be standing around, Harry!" Brian said harshly. "Hermione and Tea are still in the bathroom! They don't know about the troll!" he told them. Yugi's and Brian's eyes widened. They followed Ron and Harry to the Girl's Bathroom.

When they reached the corridor leading to the bathroom, they heard a loud groaning noise. They quickled ducked behind a large statue. They could see a large form shuffling toward the door. "I think the troll's left the dungeon," Ron said quietly. Harry nodded and saw Brian holding his right arm which was under the cloak. "What's wrong with your arm?" he asked. Brian shook his head "Nothing's wrong, just putting something on it," and with that he lifted his arm to reveal a large golden gauntlet that went from his hand to his elbow. Harry noticed it had the same eye symbol that Yugi's puzzle had. Speaking of the Puzzle, Ron looked down and saw that it glowed again and that Yugi gained a foot or so. Yami looked over at Brian "I was wondering if you had that with you, Guardian," he said raising an eyebrow. Brian smirked and looked down the corridor. "You should know me better than that, my Pharaoh, you know I always take it with me,". Harry and Ron looked at them both with confused looks "Ok who the bloody hell are you guys?" Ron asked. Brian and Yami looked at them both "Now is not the time for explanations," Yami said in his deep voice. Harry nodded and broke out into a run to the girls bathroom, with the others in tow.When they got there they saw...

-A few minutes before the troll-

Tea was standing outside the stall door talking to Hermione, "Cmon Hermione, I'm sure he didn't mean all that,".

"No he meant it alright, he hates me. I bet all of them do," she sniffled. Tea sighed "I KNOW that's not true, Yugi and Brian don't I know that for a fact," she assured her "Cmon, Hermione come out. Let's go eat at the feast ok? I bet Ron's wanting to apologize...," she trailed off. The door opened and Hermione came out wiping her eyes dry of tears.

"Thank you, Tea," she said softly. Tea smiled and put her hand on her shoulder "No problem, Herm,". She and Hermione began walking to the door when they stopped. There, in front of them wasa huge grey skinned creature in a loincloth holding a large wooden club. They stared at it, and it squinted back at them in the darkness. The girls backed away slowly as it advanced on them, with its club raised. They managed to duck in time as it swung the club, wiping out the top half portion of every toilet stall in the bathroom. They screamed as pieces of wood fell on top and around them. The door to the bathroom opened and Yami, Harry, Brian and Ron came running in. "HERMIONE, TEA! MOVE IT!" Harry yelled.

"You don't have tell us twice!" Tea yelled back. She helped Hermione up and made their way across the room behind the troll. The troll noticed they were gone and turned around to see them next to the sink and raised its club to crush them. Just as it was about to bash in their heads, Brian came between the girls and the club with his Gauntlet raised in the air and a glowing eye in the middle of his forehead"SHIELD OF SHADOWS!" he cried. Just before the club hit the Gauntlet, a large dome of black energy came fromit and surrounded the master and the two girls. The club bashed the energybut it wasrepelled back.Hermione, Harry and Ron were stunned by what they saw. "OY! You guys better do something quick! I can't hold this for long!" he shouted at the three at the door. Yami held up his arm "MIND CRUSH!" he yelled aiming a large portion of Shadow Magic to the troll. It didn't affect the creature at all whatsoever. "What! That always works!" the Pharaoh shouted. Hermione, Ron and Harry noticed that he too had a glowing Eye on his forehead. Brian finally gave out, and the shield vanished.

Yami ran towards them but didn't notice the troll had once more lifted his club. It swung the club and it connected to Yami's body sending him flying into a wall. "YAMI!" "Pharaoh!" Tea and Brian screamed at the same time. Harry took a chance and the next time the troll's club came down to the floor, he latched onto it as the troll lifted it up again. Harry fell onto the trolls shoulders, which caused the monster to try and toss him off like a bullrider on a bull. Harry held on for dear life as the troll bucked every which way. The troll finally got a hold of Harry's leg and pulled him off, but not before he stuck his wand deep into the trolls' nose. "Ugh," Ron commented. The troll tried to hit Harry with its club, but everytime it came close to him, Harry pulled himself upa bit to avoid it. "Do SOMETHING!" Harry yelled at Ron. He looked around and looked back at Harry "What!".

Harry once more dodged the club, but he was growing tired "ANYTHING!" he screamed, ready for another swipe. Ron suddenly came up with something and pulled out his wand. Hermione looked at him while Tea was holding Brian up, "Swish and flick!" she cried out. Ron nodded "_Wingardium Leviosa!" _he said flicking the wand at the troll's club. The club floated out of the troll's hand and above him. The troll didn't notice until it swung trying to get Harry again, but nothing was in its hand. It looked up and saw the club floating above its head. Then it came crashing down on its head with a loud cracking sound. The troll released Harry and stumbled around the bathroom. As it began to fall, everyone got away from it, then _boom _it hit the floor like a ton of bricks. Ron, Harry, Hermione and Tea stepped a little closer to look at it, while Brian wentto help Yami. He had gone back into the puzzle and Yugi was back in control of his body. "You ok Yugi?" he asked gently helping his friend up. Yugi nodded "Yeah, I feel fine. Nothing hurts," he said getting to his feet. "Is it dead?" Hermione asked shakily. Harry shook his head "No, just knocked out I think," he said as he pulled his wand out from the nose of the troll. "UGH!" "EW!" and "Nasty" were the comments made from the group. "Troll bogeys," Harry stated while wiping them off on his robes. The door to the bathroom were opened once more as McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell came running in.

Quirrell and Snape stared at the troll unconcious on the floor while McGonagall turned to the students. "What happened? Explain!" she said harshly. Ron, Harry, Yugi and Brian each opened their mouths to explain when Tea and Hermione spoke up. "It's our fault, Professor McGonagall," Hermione said quietly. She looked shocked at her and Tea, while Snape looked skeptical. "Miss Granger and Miss Gardner! What do you mean?" she asked. It was Tea's turn to talk"You see Professor...Hermione and I heard there was a troll loose, so we split up from the group to hunt it down and take care of it. We read so much about them, we figured we could handle it, If the boys hadn't shown up when they did, we would be dead right now," she said quietly.

Ron, Harry, Yugi and Brian stared at them both. Tea and Hermione...lying AND to a teacher? This was a definiite first in their books. McGonagall looked angry but not as much "You should've used better judgement! I am very disappointed in the both of you! 5 points from Gryffindor will be taken from both of you," she said as Tea and Hermione lowered their heads. She then turned to the boys "As for you boys, you should consider yourselves VERY lucky. Not many first years students could've taken on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. 5 points will be awarded to each of you," she said with a small smile. Yugi and Brian high-fived and Harry and Ron smiled. McGonagall turned to Snape who looked mad. "For sheer dumb LUCK," she said simply before she left the room.

Snape left right after her while Quirrell ushered the boys and girls out of the bathroom "Back t-to your d-dorm. M-m-might w-wake up," he stuttered. When the left, he looked at the unconcious creature on the floor. It let out a loud growland Quirrell jumped before leaving quickly.

**Kilnorc: there you have it! sorry for taking a bit long to finish the chappie had some tough time figuring out the scene. And my thanks go out to Darth Baka who suggested Tea be in the bathroom trying to comfort Hermione. Stay tuned for more.!**


	8. Confrontations

**Confrontations**

**Kilnorc: heres a new chappy for all my beloved and loyal fans! but first i must say a few words to those who reviewed.**

**BritishxCrumpet: i will within all my power to include marik and kura to do all kinds of mischief. and YES i am a boy. Here, plz allow these gifts -hands over two lifesize Plushies of Kura and Marik- hope you enjoy!**

**animaster-sonja: im doing both. Im doing both the book and movie. some ive put in from the movie bcuz in my opinion some things in the book aren't interesting enuf to put with yugi and the gang. sorry! but im doin both. and thank you for suggesting and clarifying that plumpton pass! i may use it or i might not! u'll have to see next chappy! BWAHAHA**

**Setoglomper: i will include what the other characters in the other houses will be up to. have faith and be patient grasshoppa! lol**

**ON WITH THE CHAPPY!**

November came to Hogwarts, and everything turned really cold outside and in the dungeons. Yugi and Brian managed to avoid Harry, Ron and Hermione about what happened with the troll, but they didn't give up on it. Every chance they had, the trio kept asking about the incident. But it wasn't until they cornered them in the library, that they decided it was time to tell them everything.

Brian and Yugi were looking along the shelves for history books that had anything that had Egypt in them, when Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George came on either side of the aisle to trap them so they could bombard them with questions. They had brought Ron's older twins to help them out in trapping them so they would have to talk.

"Ok, we've had it. Who are you guys? What's with the eye on your foreheads and what happened with Yugi when that thing glows?" Harry asked, pointing to the Puzzle. Brian looked at Yugi and Yugi looked at him and sighed "I guess we have to tell them everything,". Brian rolled his eyes "I'll go get everyone, meet us outside near the lake," he said before walking out of the Library. Yugi looked back at the group of people looking at him and laughed nervously "Well, uh...let's go outside and wait huh?" he said rubbing the back of his head.

-Outside at the lake...-

"Bloody hell, it's freezing out here! Why did he say to meet out here!" Ron asked while rubbing his hands to keep them warm. Yugi looked at him, "Library had too many people in it, we needed someplace to talk where there's hardly anyone to listen to us,". Harry and Hermione nodded at the sense while Ron just rubbed his hands together some more. Fred and George looked back at the castle, "Hey! They there are,". They turned back to see that a group of people wearing their winter cloaks coming towards them. It was like a formation of birds. Brian led the front, Tea and Joey followed him, the Kaiba brothers followed them, Serenity and Ryou followed them, and the last people were Marik and someone they couldn't tell because of the hood covering their head. They reached the lake and the group of waiting people.

"Its about time you got here! I'm freezing my butt off!" Ron whined. Brian ignored him and turned to Yugi. "Took me awhile to find them, but we're all here...plus one extra," he said the last part with a hint of distaste. Yugi raised an eyebrow "Who's the extra person?" he asked. Brian looked at him apologetically (SP?) "Look, he had to come otherwise Marik wouldn't. Ain't that right, Draco?" he called back to the hooded person. Ron, Harry, Yugi, the Twins and Hermione looked back shocked. The hooded person pulled off the hood and his sleek white blond hair almost camoflauged with the snow. "MALFOY? You gotta be kidding me!" Harry and Ron yelled at the same time. Brian sighed and rubbed between his eyes. "I don't need this..." he muttered.

Yugi, Brian, Ryou, Tea (YES TEA!Surprised aintcha?)Seto pulled out their Millenium Items. The Gauntlet, the Puzzle, the Ring as well as theEye (he had it all along), the Necklace (guess who that belongs too) and the Rod. "This is a story that starts over 5,000 years ago in ancient Egypt. Gods were prayed to, Pharaohs and Priests were worshipped, bandits and thieves pillaged and killed anyone they wished to obtain their wealth," Brian began quietly.

"There was a time where a sort of Magic was used only by priests and royalty. This was called Shadow Magic. With this magic, they could determine fates of those they ruled, they could play deadly games, and they could gaze through time into the future. There were 8 powerful Items that could each control Shadow Magic. Six of them you see before you. The Millenium Rod has the power to take over and control a persons mind so they could become their puppet," Kaiba said holding out the Rod for the Wizards to see.

Ryou held up his Ring "This is the Millenium Ring, it can detect other Millenium Items and locate them,". He also held up the Eye "This is called the Millenium Eye, it has the power to steal one's soul," he explained.

Tea was next, she unchained the Necklace from her neck and held it out for them to see "This is called the Millenium Necklace, it can see future events and determine one's fate," she said before looking at Brian.

He held up his arm "This is the Millenium Gauntlet. Tool for the Guardian, the one destined to Protect the Pharaoh, and his priests. It can conjure forth a shield of darkness to protect, or a blade of Shadow to destroy," he said before lowering it.

Yugi sighed and held up the Puzzle "This is called the Millenium Puzzle, the is by far, the most powerful of all Millenium Items. I found it at my grandpa's shop. It took me a few years to finally put it together. But when I did, I discovered there was a spirit sealed within the Puzzle. The spirit is that of an Egyptian Pharaoh, who was greatly skilled in gambling and games. Throughout the years, we have encountered many people who have come across the other Items. Many of them had spirits of their own. Let me show you.what I mean. Yami, your turn," he said before closing his eyes.

The Puzzle glowed once more and Yami took control of Yugi's body again. He looked at the Wizards and smiled "So you now know what we know, has your curiousity been satisified?" he said in his usual deep voice. Thesix of them just stared open mouthed at them. Brian chuckled "Get ready for more. Tomb Robber and High Priest, come forth and reveal yourselves," he commanded. The Ring and the Rod glowed as the Yami's took over the Hikari's bodies. The others noticed that Ryou's hair had become spikier and his eyes became darker, while Kaiba's form had a lighter shade of brown hair and deep blue eyes.

"Just so you know, Guardian, I didn't come because you told me to, I came because I _wanted _to," huffed Bakura. Brian rolled his eyes and turned to the others "This is Bakura, the spirit of a bloodthirsty Tomb Robber from Yami's time and home. His soul was sealed within the Ring and Ryou is his reincarnate. But don't worry, because of his host, he's become a lot less lethal," he assured while slugging Bakura in the shoulder. He growled "Your lucky for that too, Guardian, otherwise I'd kill you right now,".

Set, the High Priest looked at the Wizards and smirked "Of course they're shocked, they've never seen the greatest High Priest in all of Egypt," he said arrogantly. Yami rolled his eyes.

Malfoy looked at them all. He clutched something hidden in his cloak. Bakura noticed this and barked at the boy "What's that?". Malfoy just looked away "N-nothing," he said before running back to the castle. The others looked at his retreating form running. "That's all we can tell you, besides it grows late, we should head back inside the castle," Yami said before retreating back into the Puzzle.

-Boy's Bathroom-

Draco Malfoy ran inside the castle after hearing the tale of the Spirits. He breathed heavily and clutched at his chest. He reached into his cloak and pulled out an Ankh shaped key with the same Eye symbol as the Items the others had. He rinsed his face, put the Ankh inside his cloak, and walked out of the bathroom...

**Kilnorc: THATS RIGHT FOLKS! DRACO MALFOY HAS THE MILLENIUM KEY! eh? i did my best thinking of this chappy but once again, i grew lazy, but i thought i did well...watcha think? will Malfoy accept what was said? will he be friends with the others...or another Evil with the Key...STAY TUNED!**


	9. Colorful Chaos

Colorful Chaos

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

The dayof theQuidditch match that opened the Season, Ryou found himself exploring more and more of the castle. He and Bakura had been here for a good time now but he hadn't seen everything that had to be offered. Some of the locked area's he couldn't pass no matter how much Bakura tried with his skills as a Thief.

/Bakura/ Ryou started through his soul room.

/What hikari? I'm busy right now/ he said trying to pull open a door by planting his feet on the door and pulling. (like in a cartoon you know)

/Do you _have_ to do this? I'm here to learn and if we're caught, you could get me expelled/ he explained. Kura sighed, he was right, if he got kicked out, that would mean he wouldn't have a chance to explore the Forest.

/Aw...fine hikari...fine I'll stop/ he said giving in.

/Thanks 'Kura/ Ryou said happily.

/Don't call me that/ he warned.

/You're no fun you know that/ Ryou pouted

/ 'S my job, hikari/ Bakura said smirking, looking around for something else to do.

He went around trying to figure out what he could do without getting his host expelled from school. He decided to go see if he sneak a few items he acquired from the Weasley twins into the staffroom and stir things up a bit.

/'Kura! You said you wouldn't do anything to get me into trouble/ a shocked Ryou said through the link.

/Hikari, that's only when and if we get caught, now let me work/ Bakura said smiling as he reached into his robes and pulled out the things he needed. _Hmm, exploding paint tablets...perfect. The staffroom could use a new paint job. _he thought evilly. He could've sworn he heard Ryou groan in his Soul Room.

He snuck into the staffroom and looked for a good place to put them so that they would cover the entire room with paint. He heard the door open and thinking fast, he dove into acloset with the door opened a crack. He only heard one person come in talking to himself, but it wasn't until he saw who it was that he sighed in relief. He opened the closet and smacked the newcomer on the back of the head.

"Dammit, Tomb Keeper, you scared the hell out of me! What are you doin' here?" he asked glaring at Marik who was massaging his head. "I only followed you, cuz knowing you, you'd be doing something that could get you into trouble," he replied. "So what? You gonna report me?" Bakura asked folding his arms together. "No, I'm notgonna report you. I'm just pissed that you didn't tell me so I could help!" Marik said grinning.

Bakura smiled like the Cheshire Cat. "Sorry bout that, hehe. Now help me out and stash these in different areas in this room," he told Marik as he handed over some Paint Tablets. Marik mock saluted "Yes sir!".

It took them about 10 minutes to put the tablets into key areas. They stepped back to the door and high fived each other. "So, Bakura, how do we set these off?" he asked the Thief. Bakura held up Ryou's wand "We get a safe enough distance away and then I say the magic word, the poof! New colorful room," he said chuckling. They heard a loud bang and two voices coming closer. They couldn't get to the other side so they hid in the same closet Bakura hid in earlier. They shut it closed except for a crack. They saw the door open, with Filch and Snape limping behind. "Why's he limping?" Bakura whispered to Marik. He shook his head and watched.

"That damn bloody dog, how in God's name can you keep your eyes on it if it has THREE heads! Nearly took of my leg," Snape cursed, pulling back the bottom of his robes to reveal that one of his legs was horribly mangled and bleeding badly. Marik and Bakura stared at the leg. Even Bakura thought that was a bit much. (How can it be too much? HES A BLOODTHIRSTY THIEF! I DONT KNOW WHAT IM TYPING BUT I DO IT ANYWAY...-ahem- anyhoo...)

Filch was patching him up when the door opened again but due to their spot, the two pranksters couldn't see who it was, at least until Snape yelled. "POTTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he yelled while covering his leg. "I just came to get my library book back, Professor Snape," came Harry's voice from the side. Snape growled and they saw him pick up a book and throw it to the side. "Here, NOW GET OUT!" he roared. They heard Harry close the door. "Nevermind about this right now, Filch. I have to get ready for the Quidditch match. We'll do this later," Snape told him as he limped out of the room leaving Filch alone in the staffroom. Bakura got an idea, he raised the wand and _very_ quietly said three words.

Suddenly, outside the door came a lot of puffing noises and Filch screaming. Through the crack Marik could see clouds of paint and Filch running around with his eyes closed. They took this opportunity to get the hell out before Filch opened his eyes. They opened the closet and ran for the door while looking at their accomplishment. Splotches of red, blue, green and so many more colors covered everything in sight, even Filch. His clothes and his skin. The boys ran past him and down the corridor laughing their asses off, but not forgetting what they saw.

/Oh dear.../ Ryou said holding his head in his Soul Room.

**Kilnorc: well? i was gonna put the quidditch match in this chappy too but once more my laziness has set in and therfore it will be in the next chappyI SWEAR TO RA. so while you waiting check out meh other fics in case you haven't already! bye bye for now!**


	10. QUIDDITCH!

**QUIDDITCH!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, wish I did, but I don't**

**Kilnorc: WOO! 20 reviews! Thank you all for reading this story! I give out all kinds of free stuff to you all! -unveils hoardes of gold, jewels, electronics, etc- this is my thanx to you all! THANK YOU MY BELOVED AND TRUE FANS! anyhoo back to the tale.**

While Bakura and Marik ran off laughing at their stunt, Harry, Yugi, Brian and Joey were at the table building their strength for the match that afternoon while Harry was telling him that Snape had been bitten by something, most likely that huge three-headed dog. "Hey Yugi, got a question for ya," Brian said after swallowing a large piece of chicken.

The tri-colored haired boy looked up across the table "What?" he asked. "You're gonna let Yami take over at the match right?" he asked looking at him while moving his food around with his fork. "Um, I don't know. I thought about it. I guess if he wants to, I wouldn't mind," he said looking at the spirit next to him (BTW: no one can see Yami except those with Millenium Items, and Joey).

/Aibou, do you wish to play instead of me/ Yami asked through the mind link.

/Well, I've never played before, except for practice. I guess I can handle it as long as I don't get hurt. But if it turns out to be too much, you can take over/ he said glancing back at him.

Harry noticed him looking over into space "Yugi, is something wrong?" he asked putting his hand on his shoulder. Tea shook her head "He's talking to the Pharaoh right now. They can talk like telepathic messages," she assured. "Ah, well, I hope we do well during the match," he told them. Joey gave him a thumbs up "Course we'll do good! We're da best rememba? Youngest players in a century man! No one can beat us!" he bragged.

"Well, since you've proven yourselves against a mountain troll, this should be _very_ easy for you all," came a cold voice from behind them. They turned to see Snape there in his usual bat like manner. "Just do yourselves a favor...don't embarass your _entire_ house," he said before walking off. "I really hate that guy...no I do, I truly do," Brian commented before attempting to swallow another large piece of chicken. He started to choke and waved to get his friends attention. "Oh jeez!" Tea gasped and started to give him the Heimlich (SP?). After a few moments of choking, he spat it out and it landed square on Malfoy's face, still covered in his saliva. The other Gryffindors laughed at the sight, and even Tea stifled a giggle. He wiped it off and shot glares at them all. Brian waved over at him "SORRY! MY FAULT!" he shouted.

-Quidditch Field-

The Gryffindor Quidditch team strode out to the side entrance of the Pitch. Brian, Yugi and Joey tensed up and gripped their broomsticks. "Well, you guys ready for this?" Brian asked them. Yugi just nodded slightly and Joey looked a bit pale. "Hm, I'm glad that we're all on the same page," he mumbled. The curtain opened up and they flew off on their broomsticks and onto the field. Brian, Joey and Yugi flew off to the side where the reserves were kept. The commentator was someone called Lee Jordan, another Gryffindor.Brian looked around and saw Mokuba, Ron, Hermione, and Tea standing to the edge wanting to see all that happened; he saw Serenity andBakura, not Ryou at the Hufflepuff area, probably wanting to see if Yugi screwed up; Marik and Malfoy watching with grins on their faces, confident their team would win; the last one he saw before turning to the game was Kaiba on the Ravenclaw side watching with curiousity. _Probably wanting to see if this is another game he can try and beat Yugi at it._

Throughout the match, Slytherin proved themselves to be tough opponents. About halfway through the game, Yugi, Joey and Brian were called in to play. Fred and George handed them the clubs and Yugi waited till Harry went to the sidelines. He looked up at noticed that Harry's broomstick was wobbling and bucking like a wild animal. "What's going on? What's he doing up there?" he asked looking over at Joey and Brian. "Something's wrong...," Brian said quietly.

In the stands, Tea and the others noticed something was wrong with the match and began to worry for their friend's life. Hermione noticed something and looked over at the Teacher's Box with a large pair of binoculars. She saw that Snape was moving his lips quickly and wasn't blinking. "You guys! Snape's making the broom act all screwy! He's jinxing it," she told them quickly. Tea looked over and Mokuba leaned over the rail to see. "Well, what can we do about it?" Mokuba asked. Hermione took out her wand "Just let me handle this," she said before running off through the crowd.

Back on the field "HANG ON HARRY!" Joey yelled going around him to make sure no Bludgers hit him. Brian tried to get close but everytime he did, the broom put up more of a fight and he didn't want to risk making it worse. Yugi flew around looking for the Snitch while they handled the broom situation.When he came around the Teacher's Box, he noticed that Snape was stamping out a fire that had been set on his cloak. _What the heck is going on in this place?_ he asked himself before looking around some more for the little golden ball. He saw around the Keeper's rings and dove for it when he heard screaming. He looked behind him to see that Harry had fallen off his broom and was plummeting to the ground.

Yami took over and turned the broom around and sped to Harry's falling form. About 5 feet from the ground, he grabbed Harry by the collar of his Quidditch robes and pulled him into the air. Harry looked up and saw that Yami steering, not Yugi. He was still hunting for the Snitch, while even holding on to his teammate. He finally found it once more and hoisted Harry onto the back of the broom. "Hang on," was all he said before he sped off after it. Yami reached out as far as he could and swiped at it, but missed it. He felt something tickling his arm and he landed on the field and reached inside, finding that he had indeed caught the Snitch. He grinned at went back into the Puzzle and left Yugi holding the Snitch. "YAHOO!" he yelled jumping up in the air and then hugging Harry.

Madam Hooch whistled and descended to the ground "Gryffindor wins!" she shouted. The stadium emptied out of the stands and filled the field. Ron, Hermione, Mokuba, and all their friends came and lifted Harry and Yugi onto their shoulders shouting "GO GO GRYFFINDOR" as loud as they could. Everyone except Tea, she was outside leaning against a beam breathing heavily. She touched the Necklace. _This is bad, something wrapped in pure evil and darkness, it's after Harry...and Yugi. We all need to be careful...or else we're all going to die_. She thought as she remembered her vision: A large figure draped in black was standing over Harry and Yugi with some kind of liquid running from its mouth.

After the match, Harry, Yugi, Brian, Ron, Hermione and Tea were walking with Hagrid in the courtyard having just explained what happened. "Codswallop, why would Snape do that to a student's broomstick?" he asked gruffly. Harry shrugged, "Don't know really, why in the world would he be trying to get past that giant dog a month ago?" he asked. Hagrid stopped and looked at him, "How'd you find out about Fluffy?" he asked. Brian stopped "Are you telling us that, that THING has a name?" he asked. "O' course he does! He's mine, I bought him off an Irish fella from down the pub last year. Then I lent him to Professor Dumbledore to guard the-," he started.

"Yes? The what?" Tea asked quickly. Hagrid sighed "Shouldna' said...don' ask any more questions! It's for the best. What that dog is guarding is business only to Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel!" he said shaking his finger at them. "Who's that? Who's Nicholas Flamel?" Hermione chirped up. "Shouldna' said that," he mumbled to himself before walking off.

"Ok, so we know that 'Fluffy' is guarding something important, and that someone called Flamel is involved...problem is..who is he?" Brian asked the group. Each of them shook their heads which meant the same thing: they didn't have any clue at all...

**Kilnorc: heya! hope you enjoyed! sorry if it lacks stuff, it got late and I'm tired plus i grew lazy _again_. so i did the bestI could. once again gomen if it's not all the way what you hoped...but i swear in later chappies, it will be more exciting! STAY TUNED!**


	11. YAY! CHRISTMAS!

**YAY! CHRISTMAS!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothin, so STOP FOLLOWING ME YOU LOUSY ATTORNEYS!**

**Kilnorc: Hi hi everyone! u asked for it so I'm givin ya it...and also because its a vital thing in the story but hey who cares? heres the christmas chappy!**

November passed on without much more excitement. December came and everyone grew excited at the thought of Christmas. McGonagall passed out a list for students who were planning on staying at Hogwarts for the holiday. Harry signed up immediately and Ron as well because his parents were going to visit his brother Charlie in Romania. Mokuba was able to "persuade" (cough puppy dog eyes cough) his older brother for both of them to stay. Marik recieved an owl from his sister that he would have to stay due to alot of work she and Odion had to do, while Ryou's father thought it would be best for him to study harder. Yugi, Joey and the others thought it would be great to stay during the holidays and hang out with their friends. So they all signed up once the list came around.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Brian asked as he and Tea came into the Great Hall holding hands. He had noticed that Harry, Yugi and Ron were involved in a chess game. Well, Yugi was watching, but still involved. "Wizard's chess game," Yugi told him barely looking up at them. "Wizards chess? I think I heard about that," Tea chirped.

Brian looked down at the game just as Hermione came up to the table. They all watched as the pieces came to life and destroy each other. "That's totally _barbaric!_" Hermione gasped. Ron smiled and put away his broken pieces. "That's Wizard's Chess," he said nonchalantly. Hermione stared at the board ("Hey! Cool. Bakura's gonna love this game, you get to break stuff...," commented Brian as he sat down next to Yugi). Yugi and Tea looked at Hermione's trunk. "You're leaving right now, Hermione?" Tea asked looking a bit sad. She nodded "Yes, the train leaves soon and I have to put my luggage away before it does," she said hugging Tea.

"Well, anyway since you all are going to be staying, you can keep looking up information on Nicolas Flamel," she said turning to the others. Brian banged his head on the table and began to continuously bang it against the wood. Harry and Yugi looked at her openmouthed "C'mon Hermione! We've spent every spare moment we've had looking that guy up!" Yugi complained. She leaned over so that no one else around them could hear "Not in the Restricted Section...Happy Christmas," she said before walking off with her luggage. Ron, Harry and Yugi looked at each other "I think we've been a bad influence on her," Ron stated. Harry and Yugi nodded in agreement. Yugi looked over at Brian because he was no longer banging his head against the table like a hammer. He tapped his shoulder "Brian? You ok?" he asked before lifting his head. Brian was completely out of it (Anime swirly eyes!). "Wow, pretty pretty pizza...," he smiled stupidly. Tea moaned "Oh no, he hit his head too much...if happens again, we could have another Joey to deal with (BWAHAHAHHAHA EVIL!). She said patting Brian's head. "FINLAND!" he screamed before falling out of the seat.

Ryou came by the table with a wide smile on his face "I have good news everyone! I spoke to Professor Dumbledore about all of us staying for the holiday and asked him that since practically no one else will be left in the castle, we can all sleepin Gryffindor Tower," he said. Harry and Ron high fived each other and Yugi grinned. Ryou looked down and saw Tea kneeling next to Brian (who still had anime swirly eyes). "Oh dear...what happened to _him_?" he asked taking a bite out of a chocolate bar he had with him.

Christmas morning came and everyone woke up in a different way. Mokuba bounced on his brother's bed shouting to him to wake up, Brian was woken up by his Worg Lucien, who had grown a lot, taking his hand and pulling him out of bed (Smart dog), Joey, who was sleeping in the bed next to Kaiba's, fell out of bed on his accord hitting his head on the floorwhile Marik along with Bakura who took over Ryou's body, began pummeling Yugi with his pillows.

After a lot of moaning and yelling, they all went down to the common room to find that Tea and Serenity were already up and waiting for them. Brian jumped down from the staircase and landed on his feet like a cat. Bakura and Marik tried to show him up by doing the same thing, but it failed when they tripped while going over and landing some chairs face first. Everyone else just walked down the staircase, except for Mokuba who Brian had let ride Lucien. (A/N: Ok, just so ya know, Lucien is big now, like the size of Yugi big).

"Man, look at dat haul!" Joey exclaimed looking a large pile of presents at the foot of the tree. At the sound of "haul", Bakura recovered quickly and ran to dive into the pile. He was restrained by Kaiba and Lucien ("Oh, c'mon! It's not like I won't share!" he protested) "Tomb Robber, why are you here anyway? Those are for Ryou, let him open them," Brian asked sitting down next to Tea. "Pffh, fine, I'm doing this for Ryou," he mumbled before letting Ryou take over again. "Ok guys, let's do this!" Mokuba said hugging his brother (aww..kawaii).

They opened their giftsfrom the large pile. Harry and Ron each got a starter deck to Duel Monsters and a Duel Disk to use on the summer break, since they couldn't use electronics around Hogwarts, from Kaiba. They also recieved booster packs from Joey, Yugi and Brian. Tea got them each a picture of them all standing outside at the lake, well all of them _were _there but right when they took the picture, the squid reached out, grabbed Brian and waved him in the air. They all laughed at that memory, while Brian just crossed his arms, remembering the event. Marik got them more cards to use in their decks when they constructed them. Serenity gave them each a small glass statue of a dragon on a mountain top breathing fire.

Yugi recieved his own Wizards Chess set from Ron, a book on ancient egypt from Marik, a small dagger from Bakura (surprise surprise), two books on Egyptian Mythology and Religion from the Kaiba brothers, a book on Quidditch from Harry, a new dueling outfit from Joey, Serenity, Brian and Tea that had magic symbols and phrases from their books imprinted on it.

**OK the rest shall be in list order cuz i don't feel like writing paragraphs on each person (bleh).**

Kaiba: Chess set, books on business, more gravity defying trenchcoats (HOW DO THEY DO THAT?), a set of Gobstones, a silverpocketwatch with the Blue Eyes White Dragon on the front cover, booster packs, and a ornamental sword with the name Kaiba branded into the blade.

Mokuba: Cards, books on pranks ("UH OH! EVIL!" Tea joked), a gold necklace with the Millenium eye on it, a dagger as well ("BAKURA! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?" Kaiba screamed at the Tomb Robber spirit), and a book on Wizard world fables.

Brian: a copy of The Beast by Peter Benchley that was enchanted so that he would actually encounter the squid ("I hate you, Bakura," he muttered to the Yami next to Ryou who grinned), a leather bound book for use of a journal, a Dark Paladin card, a book called "How to Love and Care For Your Pet Worg", some more cards and a brand new black duster coat, with what he considered his own symbol: a yin yang inside a triangle (like the Puzzle triangle, not a regular one), and a red fiddle (YES FIDDLE) with silver linings.

Joey: a fake dog collar with a leash ("KAIBA! WHY YOU!" he leapt at Seto, who dodged easily), rare cards from Tea, Yugi, Ryou and Brian, a magic photo of Serenity from, well Serenity DUH, a book of Quidditch as well, and a brand new Beater's Club, that was made of oakand had his name burned into the wood.

Marik: new cards (anyone see a pattern here? or is that just the author?), a book of beasts and monsters (not the school kind of book) in the Wizard world, also a book on some of the most powerful wizards in history ("Hey Harry! You're in here!" he commented pointing to spot in the book), and a book of paintings from some of the most talented artists in both worlds.

Ryou/Bakura: cards (surprise), a set of tools used by thieves ("Thanks, Marik!" Bakura grinned), a couple of books from the Wizarding Worlds most famed authors, and a large collection of books based on the Occult.

Serenity: a couple of books with simple but lovely poems, a silver necklace with assorted Duel Monsters on it, books on the friendly animal races in the Wizard's Realm, some clothes with humorous phrases on them, and a black ninja-like outfit that could automatically camoflauge the user with the darkness (Joey glared at Bakura who shrugged "Hey, she took interest in what I do, I mean did...," he said looking away from him.).

Tea: a book of famous dancers, a book on the history of Juliard (SP? You know the dance school), a couple of books with popular musicals, some more clothes that would look very good while she danced, and a new blue unitard.

And of course, they ALL got a sweater from Mrs. Weasley. They watched as Ron's brothers run away from his older brother Percy who they presumbly pranked. Yugi looked over at Harry's gifts and noticed he was holding a large cloak that shimmered in the light of the fireplace. "Hey, whatcha got dere, Harry?" Joey asked as he munched on some candy that he had gotten from Ron's mother.

"I don't know," he replied as he draped it over his body. Everyone gasped at what they saw, or rather didn't see. Harry was completely invisible from the neck down. All they saw was his head floating around in the air. "Dude! You're freakin' invisible!" Marik yelled. Harry looked down and saw what he meant. "Wow, I'm invisible!" he said with a big grin on his face. Ron looked him over "I know what that is...it's an Invisibility Cloak! They're really rare and valuable," he stated. Bakura took over Ryou and pawned over it. "I haven't seen one of these since my days as a thief in Egypt!" he said looking it over, well as best as he could.

"Don't get any ideas, Tomb Robber," warned Yami who appeared next to Yugi. "I won't Pharaoh, I just want to look it over, when it's convient to the boy," he said, sitting down on the couch and crossing his arms. Marik leaned over to Harry and whispered "You might wanna hang on to that pretty good," he warned. Harry smiled and nodded. "Who sent it, Harry?" Kaiba asked staring at the disembodied head. "There was no name on the card, it just said _Your father left this in my possession before he died, it is time it was returned to you. Use it well_," he said after taking the cloak off.

During the afternoon, they all went outside and had a big snowball fight on the grounds. Tea, Yugi, Brian, Marik and Mokuba on one team, and Joey, Bakura, Harry, Ron, and Kaiba on the other team. Serenity said she was neutral and didn't want to take sides. Mokuba looked at his teammates with agrin on his face, they understood and began tossing their ammo at her. She screamed and joined the opposition. They all built their respective wall forts and stocked their ammo before it was officially started. They went 10 minutes before any of them was hit by the deadly snowballs. The guys except for Kaiba, when they were hit by the snowballs they fell to the ground in a dramatic way. The girls just kept throwing the ammuntion at each other, until Tea managed to nail Serenity in the chest. They all got back up and started to build snow creatures and snow men. With the magic they had learned, they made a rather impressive display. Dragons, fairyies, warriors, etc.

When they went inside around nightfall, they were met by Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore. "Hello everyone. Enjoying the winter weather?" asked Dumbledore with a small smile behind his beard. They all started to speak and stuff, when McGonagall raised her hand. "We need to speak to Berg, Motou, Bakura, Ishtal,Kaiba, and Gardner in the Headmasters Office, right now,".

The group looked a little nervous, "Are they in trouble?" Mokuba asked quietly. Snape looked at the little Kaiba "Only if they do not comply with us right away," he said in his usual cold voice. The group broke up and the ones wanted head to Dumbledore's office with the teachers.

They entered the office and took seats where they could find them. "So, what did you want from us, Professor?" Tea asked. He looked at each other them over carefully for few minutes before he spoke. "Since you've arrived atour school, we've noticed strange behavior with Mr. Ishtar, Mr. Motou, Mr. Bakura and Mr. Kaiba. We didn't understand why, so I asked the Sorting Hat. Why have you withheld information as to the souls that are not yours?" he asked the four. Ryou moaned and held his head. Yugi stood up and looked at them all "We're sorry we didn't tell you sooner. We thought it would be best that no one knew of our dark halves," he explained. McGonagall looked at Dumbledore who nodded. "We've also learned that each of you hold an object that is very historic and that has very powerful magic," Snape confronted them. It was Brian this time who moaned. "Hey, I don't have one, Professor Snape," Marik said raising his hand.

They all stayed quiet after the remark. Dumbledore looked at each of them, except for Marik. "Would you kindly take them out of hiding so that we may see?" he asked kindly. Kaiba sighed, reached inside his cloak and pulled out the Rod and placed it on his desk. They others, except Marik followed suit. "Headmaster, I've read about these Items. They existed in Ancient Egypt, owned by the Pharaoh and his followers. Suddenly, they were wiped from records and existence," Snape said looking over the six Items. Professor Dumbledore stood up and walked over to the four double souled people. "Please stand and face me, a little bit away from the chairs, so that no one will be hurt," he requested softly. They looked a little nervous, even Kaiba for that matter, but they stood and stepped a ways away from the seats.

Dumbledore held out his wand, said a few inaudible words and a bright flash emanted from the four. "WHOA!" Brian yelled covering his eyes "Jeez, big light show!" he commented. Tea blinked a few time and looked at her friends. She looked in shock, instead of four, there were eight people in the room with them. The hikari's were standing in their spots from before, but the Yamis: the Thief, the Pharaoh, the Psycho (LOL) and the High Priest were lying on the floor, recovering from what had just happened. Bakura looked around "Great, they can see us now, forget this, I'm going into my Soul Room," he growled and tried to merge with Ryou, but just bumped into him. "What in the name of Ra?" he muttered, trying again and again. The other Yami's looked at this and tried to merge, but after failing, the realization dawned on them. They were alive, and in their own bodies...

An hour and a half later, the hikaris, yamis, Tea and Brian entered the Gryffindor common room after explaining the WHOLE story of the items, how they got them, and anything else they had forgotten before. After they told their tale, Dumbledore sorted the Yami's and they ended up in the same houses as their hikaris, so that they could keep them out of trouble (Yea right). "Man, this is great! I got an older brother!" Yugi yelled as he tackled Yami. Ryou looked at Bakura, who stared back "Aw, shut it, I know what you're gonna say," he growled before being tackled by Ryou. Kaiba looked at Set, "You do and you die again," he warned the High Priest.

At dinner, everyone who stayed in the castle were greatly shocked at the dopplegangers coming in and sitting down. Ron, Harry, Mokuba, Joey and Serenity couldn't help themselves but poke the now solid and living Yamis. "Does this mean I have two big brothers?" Mokuba asked looking at both Seto and Set. "Yes, it does little one," Set said kneeling to meet eye level. "Does this mean we have to get the Yami's presents too?" Joey asked scratching his head (Aiiiyaaa...).

Late at night when everyone was asleep, the door to the dorms burst open and Harry came in yelling for them to wake up. Bakura, Malik (Yami Marik), Yami, and Set sat right up, expecting an attack or something; Mokuba put his pillow over his head and went deeper in the blankets, Joey fell out of bed again (luv that part), and everyone else groaned and sat up slowly. "Guys, you have to see this! It's amazing!" Harry was loudly saying. Yugi blinked a few times, "What is it?" he asked him. "It's a mirror," Harry said excitedly. The room became quiet. "You, came in here, and scared the hell out of us as well as woke us up, for a _mirror_!" Bakura snarled. He nodded "It's a different kind of mirror! I saw my parents you guys!" he protested. They all looked at him, remembering the story he told them on the train to Hogwarts, on how a powerful Dark Wizard called Voldemort killed them, and while inan attempt to kill Harry, failed and disappeared from the face of the earth.

"You sure you weren't sleepwalking?" Kaiba asked him. Harry shook his head "I saw them you guys, I _swear_!". They all looked at each other, "So, who's gonna go with him to see it and who's gonna stay behind and get some sleep?" Brian asked rubbing his eyes. The room became quiet for a few moments. "I'll go, I wanna see this," Yugi said getting dressed. He turned and saw Yami getting dressed as well, "No, it's ok, Yami, you get some sleep, I'll be fine," he assured him. "Yugi, if I'm not going with you, let someone else go with you two," he said crossing his arms. Bakura stood up already dressed "So, we going?" he asked looking at the two. Everyone stared at Bakura, who had just _volunteered_ to do something. He looked at them all "What?".

Harry lead Bakura and Yugi to the mirror he found. He stepped in front of the mirror and started to point to different areas. "See? That's my mom, and that's my dad," he said looking over his shoulder. Yugi and Bakura looked at the mirror, "Uh, we don't see anything besides you, Harry," Yugi said quietly. "Well here, stand in front of it properly," he said moving away. Yugi shook his head "No, thank you," Yugi said nervously. Bakura hmphed and walked in front of the mirror. His eyes grew wide as saucers. "You see them don't you? See that's my mom there-" Harry started. Bakura told him to shut up. Bakura stared at what or _who_ he saw in the mirror. "Bakura, are you ok?" Yugi asked slowly. Bakura shook his head and left the spot "I'm fine, leave me be," he mumbled.

(A/N: prepare for some differences!)

They heard a sigh behind them and they spun around to face Professor Dumbledore. "Back again, Harry?" he asked softly. "Sorry, Professor, but I had to show someone this mirror," he defended quickly. Dumbledore raised his hand silencing him "I see that like many before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised," he said walking to them. "Is that what this is? I thought it was a stupid mirror that played tricks on one's mind," Bakura scoffed. Dumbledore looked at him and smiled "It can be considered to be a 'stupid trick mirror' or it can be considered as something that shows whats our deepest and most desperate desires that lie within our own hearts. Men have wasted away in front of it," he said.

"So for me it shows my parents," Harry said softly. Dumbledore nodded and looked at Bakura "What did you see when you looked in it?" he asked. Bakura glared at the old man, "None of your business, mortal," he snapped. "Now, I must tell you that this mirror is going to a new home tomorrow, and I _must_ ask all three of you, never to go looking for it again," he told them. Bakura scoffed "You don't have to worry about me even _thinking_ about hunting it down. It just made me miserable...," he said walking to the door. "Bakura! Wait, what did you see?" Yugi asked him. Bakura stopped and turned slightly "Niri," was all he said before leaving the room, and leaving the short (EVIL!) wizard/duelist behind.

Bakura lied in bed when he came back to the Common Room. He remembered Niri, the girl he had purchased as a slave in Egypt...the girl who stole his heart, betrayed him to save herself, and the girl who sealed his soul to the Ring in order to save him from an afterlife of torment. "I wish she was here, right now. Maybe it was a good thing I saw her one more time," he muttered to himself before going to sleep. Little did he know that Ryou was awake at the time and had heard him talk to himself about Niri. He looked over at the body of his Yami. Bakura had told him the story of his true love, and while Bakura had been pondering whether or not it was good, Ryou knew. "Happy Christmas, 'Kura," he said smiling before drifting off to sleep.

**Kilnorc: There it is you guys! the long awaited update! hope you liked. now in case you don't know who Niri is, she's one of the 'past lives' of a fellow author Dragons-maiden who used that OC in the store The Tomb Robber, to those who havent heard of it, read it. It's quite good. And because she let me use the OC, this chappy is dedicated to her.**

**Yami K: i'm just glad we're on good terms with her hikari, i'd hate to be eaten by her dragon companion -turns to hikari- HOLY RA!**

**-Dragon has Kilnorc in her mouth between the teeth and he hangs on its tongue for dear life-**

**Kilnorc: AHHHHHHHH! DM! HELP ME!**


	12. Nicolas Flamel plus 'Ren and 'Kura

**Nicolas Flamel plus 'Ren and 'Kura**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but Brian (dat's me fools!)**

**Yami Kilnorc: Hello everyone, I'm sorry but my hikari, Kilnorc, will not be writing this chapter on account of two reasons, one: he's trying to save Malfoy from a certain dragon, and two: he's recovering from his almost tragic end when the same certain dragon tried to eat him for no apparent reason.**

**Kilnorc: -sits at a table, covered in dragon saliva and mumbles something-**

**Yami Kilnorc: -leans over and nods- gotcha, ok he said he deliberity didn't put Malfoy in the last chappy when they were discussing the Millenium Items because he wasn't at Hogwarts at the time, he was at home, therefore they couldn't confront him about it.**

**Kilnorc: -nods slowly-**

**Yami Kilnorc: my poor hikari, he's always enjoyed food, now that he knows what its like to _be_ food, well...let's just say he's not hungry anymore. DM, im sorry but your dragon permantly scarred him for life! Q.Q...oh well, im sure i can fix it! don't worry about it and enjoy the chappy. p.s. keep D away from Malfoy, WE NEED HIM ALIVE! anyhoo here we go! -types on computer to update story for his hikari-**

After the incident with the Mirror of Erised, everything pretty much went back to normal. Well, except that Bakura seemed to be happier in a sense, probably due to that he saw Niri in the mirror. OR it could be that he kept "borrowing" Harry's Invisibility Cloak to sneak around the castle to treasure hunt...and to train Serenity in the ways of the thievery, using her ninja outfit she recieved for Christmas. Luckily Joey didn't know anything about the King of Thieves teaching his little sister about the Secret Arts, as Bakura called them.

Term started once more and all the students that left the school for the holidays came back and recieved a shock when they saw that the Japanese kids had twins that weren't there when they left. Dumbledore told a tale of late newcomers who came during the break and they would be joining them in the classes. Everyone bought that and welcomed them with open arms...hell, Malfoy seemed to be glad to have someone with a darker side than Marik (you know who i mean MALIK! ahem anyhoo)...

Yugi, Tea, Brian, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the library doing assorted assignments. Hermione rushed to the table the rest were at with a large thick book in her arms. She slammed it down on the table, barely missing Yugi's hand. "How could I have missed it? I picked this up weeks ago for a bit of light reading," she said sitting down. Ron looked at the huge book "THIS is _light_?" he asked surprised. Hermione glared at him. "Here, 'Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone'!" she read. "The _what_!" the boys asked. "Honestly, don't you read at all?" she asked like it something highly rare. "Yeah, but I've cut back since Bakura gave me that version of The Beast," Brian retorted. She looked at him, "What's wrong with that book?" she asked. "Look, you read the version I got, then you'll know. I'll let you borrow it if you want," he said with a grin. "Uh, can we focus here?" Tea interrupted.

Hermione pointed toa spot in the book she had, "Nicolas Flamel, the renowned Alchemist, is the only one in recorded history to have created the Sorcerer's Stone. This Stone has the power to turn any metal into PURE gold, and to create the Elixer of Life, which bestows Immortality," she recited. Yugi looked at it "So this is what's that big dog is protecting?" he asked looking up at Hermione. She nodded "_Positive_," she said.

Yugi, Harry, Brian and Joey were in the Quidditch locker room preparing themselves for the match. Well, Yugi and Harry were preparing while Brian and Joey imitated lightsaber duels from Star Wars with their Beaters' clubs. Joey pretended to slice off Brian's hand "Luke, I AM YOUR FATHER!" he cried standing above him. "NOOO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Brian went with the scene. George and Fred were busy pretending to fall off their brooms. Wood came in mad out of his mind at something "Will you guys stop playing around? We need to get ready and FOCUS! Snape's referring the match against Hufflepuff today and we can't have any screw ups!" he told them, his eyes narrowed. This time the twins DID fall off their brooms and their replacements stopped re-enacting the movie. "You serious? Snape, the git who hates all except Slytherin, is referring the match?" George asked him.

"I'm deadly serious, and with him, _anything_ we do would give him reason to have us lose," Wood told them. Harry, Yugi, Joey and Brian met with their friends in the Great Hall for a bite before the match. "Snape's doing referee? Since when has he done thatjob?" Mokuba asked them. Ron looked at Harry "Sorry mate, hey! Pretend to break your leg and then you don't have to play!" he suggested. Bakura, who was standing next to Ron said "You know, I could _really_ break your leg for ya. I wouldn't mind at all," he said smiling. "Kura, don't," Serenity said wrapping her arms around the Thief King. Joey looked pissed "What da hell are ya doing, Serenity!" he yelled. "Oh, that's right...we didn't tell anyone yet. Me and Kura are dating!" she said smiling and hugging her 'boyfriend'. Everyone reacted mostly the same: staring at them both. Hermione and Tea looked and awed at them both, while everyone other person at the table had to restrain Joey from leaping onto Bakura. After about 10 minutes of this, Bakura and Serenity left the hall with an arm wrapped around each other.

Joey was really mad, even when the match started, he couldn't concentrate because everytime he passed the Hufflepuff stands, he saw Bakura and Serenity holding hands or pecking each other on the neck. He spaced out everytime this happened so he got called back and George took his spot. Brian tried to calm him down, but it was like talking to a brick wall. But even with George taking over didn't help them very much because Snape kept giving Hufflepuff penalty shots. "Aw, man, Harry better find da Snitch soon, or I'm gonna go crazy!" Joey whined leaning on his broomstick. As if on cue, Harry swooped past Snape and stopped his broomstick with the little golden ball clenched in his fingertips. "WOOO! GO HARRY!" Yugi yelled holding up his broomstick over his head as he ran out onto the field followed by his teammates. Tea was heading down to the field when he noticed that Marik and Malik were watching as Malfoy and Ron were wrestling on the ground.

_God, what NOW?_ she mentally groaned. She was able to pry them both apart after about a few minutes of pulling on their cloaks. "What's wrong with you two? You shouldn't be fighting, otherwise you'll get in trouble," she said to them. Ron glared at Malfoy "He made fun of me and family," he explained. Tea looked at Marik and Malik "You two didn't stop them, why?" she asked them both. They shrugged "We both enjoy a good fight,and we didn't want to ruin the fun," Malik said grinning widely. "Why do I even bother? C'mon Ron, let's go congradulate the guys," she said letting go of Malfoy, but as she did she saw a glitter of gold around his neck. "What's that?" she asked reaching for it. Malfoy pulled away, "None of your business, woman," he growled and walked off with the identical Egyptians behind. Tea watched as they left, then went with Ron to the pitch to join in the victory celebration.

When the sun went down, Harry and Yugi were putting away their broomsticks into the equipment shed when the spotted someone walking towards the Forbidden Forest. "Who's that?" Yugi asked watching as they went into the forest. "That's Snape, what's he doing going into the Forest?" Harry wondered. "Don't know...should we follow him?" Yugi asked. Harry grabbed their brooms and gaveYugi his. "Yep, c'mon," he said kicking off the ground and heading to the forest. They reached the inside of the forest and found Snape confronting Quirrel. They floated quietly and watched on.

"...d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet her of all p-places, Severus...,"

"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private. Students aren't supposed to know about the Sorcerer's Stone after all," Snape said icily. Yugi and Harry stared at one other eyes wide. "Have you figured out how to get past Hagrid's beast yet?" Snape asked. They strained to listen, but Yugi fell off and made a small squeak.

Snape looked around, hearing the squeak and knew they weren't alone "We'll have another little chat soon, then we'll discuss about where your loyalties lie," he said before leaving the forest. Yugi and Harry flew off back to the castle to tell their friends what happened.

-At Dinner-

"Serenity, I said it once, I'll say it again, YOU AREN'T DATIN' BAKURA! Understand?" Joey argued with his sister. "Joey, you can't tell me who to see! I'm seeing 'Kura and I don't care if you have a problem with it!" she stormed off with the Thief King next to her. "Man, why did she hafta go and date THAT guy!" he complained, eating some chicken. Yami looked at him "It's what her heart wants, Joey. You can't keep her from it," he said quietly. Joey just sat quietly and ate his dinner.

Yugi and Harry came in, sat down and told them what they had seen. "So that dog is guarding a Sorcerer's Stone?" Brian asked looking at them. They nodded "Yeah, and Snape's after it. He's scaring Quirrel into telling him how to get past it," Yugi said. "So if Quirrel's the one that knows how, as long as he doesn't tell Snape how to get past, the stone is safe," Tea thought aloud. Ron looked at them "For about a week...," he added.

-With Serenity and Bakura-

"I just wish Joey could understand 'Kura, you know? I mean, you not evil anymore, plus you have an interesting hobby," she told her boyfriend in the corridors that night on their usual training session. "He's just taking this in hard, give him time, and he'll accept it," he assured her, "You know you remind me of someone," he said. She turned and took off the half mask of her ninja outfit, "Really? Who?" she asked walking up to him and wrapping her arms around him. "A girl I used to know, she was a thief too, her dream was to become Medji captain, she succeeded," he said with a small smile on his face.

"After she helped you survive the beheading by binding your soul to the Millenium Ring," she told him. Bakura stared at her "How did you know that? Have you been talking to Ryou?" he asked. She shook her head, "Yugi and the others aren't the only ones with past lives, master," she said winking. Bakura just stared at her more "_Niri?_" he asked. She nodded and tears formed in her eyes, "I still feel where you branded me," she said quietly.

Bakura didn't know what to say, the mutt's sister, Serenity Wheeler, was the reincarnation of the former captain Medji, Niri. He hugged her tightly and kissed her. They kissed for a good few minutes until they broke apart and took in some breaths. "Wow, you haven't lost your touch Niri," Bakura said grinning. She shrugged "I remember what I can, cmon, lets go see what else I remember," she said smiling before donning her half mask. Bakura grinned and walked down the corridors with his lover behind him.


	13. Dragon

**Dragon**

**Disclaimer: Don't own YGO or HP, just Brian and his pet worg**

**Kilnorc: Hiya! Here we go!**

Weeks after the Snape-in-the-Forest incident, Quirrel seemed to be stronger than anyone thought. Everytime Harry or one of his friends passed him by, they gave encouraging remarks or smiles, and if anyone laughed or made fun of his stuttering,Yami, Brian, Joey and Ron defended him..

Tea, Kaiba, Ryou, and Hermione started concentrating on their schoolwork by studying for the upcoming exams. They set up schedules and color coded their notes for references, and started nagging everyone else to study. "C'mon you guys, exams are _ages_ away!" Ron protested one day when they trapped them in the Great Hall. "Yeah, Seto, it's not for a long time!" Mokuba joined in, "Mokuba, it may not be for a while, but you still have to study," his brother said dragging him off. "Aw...Seto!" he whined as he was led off.

Serenity knew it was important to but she was pretty busy with her nightly raids with Bakura, she hardly got any sleep to care. Joey didn't like the fact that his sister was starting to do badly in school so he told Bakura they should stop whatever they were doing. Bakura seemed to agree immediately, so he had Serenity (or Niri w/e) to lay off and start sleeping more.

Brian was forced to agree with Tea because since they were going out and he didn't want to jeopardize that (I know I know, weak). Everyone else just got dragged into it, so they spent their spare time in the library studying and schoolwork. When Joey and Yugi were browsing the shelves for stuff on certain Potion Ingredients, they ran into Hagrid, who when he saw them, slipped something behind his back.

"Watcha doin', Hagrid?" Joey asked the large man. Hagrid started to look nervous "Uh, nothin' important. What are ya doin' now? Yer still not tryin' to find Nicolas Flamel are ya?" he asked. Harry and Hermione walked up and heard the last part of the question. "Oh, no we found out who he is ages ago, and that the thing Fluffy's guarding is a Sorcerer's St-" Harry began.

"SHHH! That's top secret that is!" Hagrid cut him off put his finger to his beard.

"We also found out that Snape is trying to steal the St-" Yugi started.

Hagrid cut off again "I said SHH! No one's supposed to know about the Stone," he scolded in a whisper "Now, meet me in later in me hut, and I'm not promisin' anythin' but I'll talk to ya then," he said before walking off.

"What was wrong wit him?" Joey asked looking at Hagrid's retreating form. "Where do you guys find him?" Harry asked. Yugi pointed a couple of shelves where they found him and he had walked to them. Hermione walked down to the aisle and spent some time there before coming back.

"Dragons! Hagrid was doing research on Dragons!" she told them in a hushed whisper. Harry thought fora few moments, "He said he's always a Dragon, the first I ever met him," he said thoughtfully. Ron shook his head, "But it's against our laws! Dragon Breeding was banned centuries ago because of the dangers!" he said. Yugi and Harry looked at each other and Hermione chirped up, "What is he up to?" she asked.

At dinner, they retold the story of what had happened in the library with their friends. Kaiba seemed interested in the dragon laws (you know why! he loves dragons!). So, they planned that when dinner was over, some of them would go and visit Hagrid and the others would wait in the dorm for the story when they returned.

Under the guise of the Invisibility Cloak, Yugi, Brian, Tea, Kaiba, Harry, Ron, and Hermione (Cloaks big in this story) walked across the grounds down to Hagrids hut to visit him. They knocked on the door and waited for the large man to answer. Footsteps could be heard from inside along with "Back, Fang, back!" before the door opened. They threw off the cloak and entered the hut. "So, ya think still think Snape is up to no good?" Hagrid asked them as he went to fetch some tea.

"Yep. We know that he's been trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone for a long time," Harry said. The others nodded in agreement. "That's nonsense, complete nonsense! Snape is one of the teacher's protectin' the Stone," he told them waving a large hand at them. Suddenly, from behind the furniture a large black hound dog came bounding out and tackled Kaiba. Before Kaiba can register what had happened, the dog started to slobber all over him like crazy.

"Wow, looks likes Fang likes ya," Hagrid said smiling. The others were either smiling or laughing as Kaiba tried to lift the dog of him, but failed. "Hang on, Kaiba, I'll get him off," Brian said between laughs. He grabbed the large dog's collar and lifted him off easily, while Kaiba wiped his face with his robes. "Why is italways me and dogs!" he muttered (I'll leave that up to you guys to think, NOT NASTY IN ANY WAY!).

"Just be glad I have a Worg, or you'd still be on the floor, Kaiba," Brian said sitting down with Fang's head on his lap. "Hold it. Hagrid, what did you mean by 'one of the teachers protecting the stone'?" Yugi asked him. Hagrid handed them each of cup of tea and sat down next to a large iron pot on a fire. "You heard me," he replied. "You mean that teachers are protecting the stone, with spells and enchantments?" Hermione asked. Hagrid nodded. Yugi opened his mouth but before he got a word out, a rattling noise was heard in the hut.

Hagrid turned to the pot and reached in, with his hands covered in thick oven mitts. "Ohh ohh! Hot hot hot!" he muttered as he pulled out a large black orb-like object with smoke rising from the edges and placed it on the table. Everyone stared at it and came closer to the table. Ron and Kaiba seemed to have the expression on their faces. "What is that?" Harry asked peering at it. "I know what that is! But Hagrid, how did you get one?" Ron asked looking up at the bearded man.

"I won it, off a stranger down at the pub. Seemed quite glad to be rid of, matter-of-fact," he mumbled. Kaiba looked closer at the object, "I can't believe you have a dragon egg, Hagrid," he said smiling. His expression was like that of a kid at a candy store (LUV'S HIM SOME DRAGONS!). The others just stared openmouthed at the egg. "DRAGON EGG!" they said loudly.

Just then, the egg began to crack in many different places. They all stepped back, not knowing what to expect. The egg suddenly stopped shaking and most of the outer shell shot out in every direction. Everyone ducked as the pieces flew everywhere. They rose back to normal to be greeted by a small green/black reptilian creature with wings and small flames coming out.

"Damn, that's cool," Brian commented. Kaiba and Hagrid nodded enthusiastically (SP?). Hagrid reached over and started petting the dragon, "Allo, Norbert!" he said beaming. Harry looked at him "Norbert?" he asked. Hagrid looked up "Well, he's gotta have a name dunnit 'e?" he asked. Yugi and Tea nodded in thought. Hagrid started tickling Norbert under the chin, causing the dragon to hiccup and cough up fire. Everyone backed away as Hagrid's beard caught fire and began to burn.

"Oh ooh oh...," he said patting the fire out with his mitt. He put it out and looked at the kids, "He's oughta be trained up a bit o' course," he told them. They all nodded at this wonderful idea. Hagrid patted his beard once more to be sure that the fire was out and stopped, looking at something. "Who's that?" he asked looking past the others. They turned to see two blonde kids turn and run off. "Malfoy," Harry said. Yugi nodded "Marik," he added.

Once back inside the castle, the group walked along a corridor to get back to their dormitories. "This is bad, Malfoy and Marik know about us sneaking out AND the dragon," Harry said sadly. Tea and Yugi moaned. "I don't understand, is that bad?" Hermione asked. Ron, Brian and Kaiba stopped and looked ahead, "Oh, it's bad," Kaiba said softly. The rest looked ahead and saw the two blonde boy standing on either side of Professor McGonagall. "Good evening," she said.

A few minutes later in the Transfiguration classroom, "Nothing and I repeat, _nothing_ gives a student to walk around the school at night. 50 points will be taken," she scolded. "FIFTY?" Harry cried. "Each," she said. The Gryffindors started to say how unfair it was that 300 points would be taken from their House, while Kaiba stayed silent. "As further punishment, all nine of you will recieve detention," she said.

Marik and Malfoy looked at each other with puzzled looks and Malfoy turned to McGonagall. "Excuse me, Professor. But I thought you said the NINE of us," he said slowly. She looked at him, "No, you heard me correctly, Mr. Malfoy. As honorable as your intentions were, you and Mr. Ishtar were also out of bed. You both will be sharing detention with you classmates," she explained. Both Marik and Malfoy groaned at the news. Kaiba chuckled and the others smiled slightly.


	14. The Forbidden Forest

The Forbidden Forest

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh so don't come after me wit subpenas (SP?)

Things couldn't have gotten any worse. Gryffindor was WAAAY behind in points, they still couldn't prove that Snape was after the stone, and detention was coming. Everyone sat at their tables and sat quietly while the entire school buzzed about the gems in the hourglasses.

"How the hell did we lose 300 points? In one night?" Fred and George asked everyone at the Gryffindor House table. "Anyone wanna answer that?" Brian asked sullenly. Yugi looked at Yami, they still hadn't mentioned that part of their story. Joey was wolfing down some bacon when he noticed his friends were quiet.

"Wha's goin' on?" he asked. "Aibou, you mind filling us in on what went on last night?" Yami asked staring hard at the small boy (evil!). "Well...see when we came back from Hagrid's place, Marik and Malfoy told McGonagall about us out at night, and each of us lost 50 points. That explains the 300 point loss. Plus we all got detention," he explained.

Fred, George, Joey and Yami stared at them all. "Why didn't you tell us this last night?" Yami asked Brian. He shrugged, "We figured you'd find out eventually so why tell?" he said simply. "Hey, whatever happened to Norbert anyway?" Tea asked thoughtfully. Ron spoke up "Dumbledore sent him to go to Romania, to live in the colony my brother, Charlie studies and works with," he explained.

-Castle Grounds-

Filch came by and took all nine of them outside the castle for detention. "It's a shame they let the old punishments die. In my day, you'd be hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons. God, I'll miss the screamin'," Filch complained. Brian leaned over to Marik, "Hey, sounds like this guy and your Yami should get together and party or something," he whispered. Marik grinned and walked on to Hagrid's hut.

Hagrid was standing by a large fire, wearing a fur overcoat, and fitting a huge crossbow. They noticed that Fang and Lucien were there waiting for them as well. "Sorry lot, this one Hagrid," Filch said harshly. Hagrid sniffed and prepared his bow. Filch stared at him "Oh good god man, you're still not on about that bloody dragon are you? You are going into the forest after all. Got to have your wits about you...," he said raising an eyebrow.

"The forest? We can't go in there! Students are allowed. Besides there are--," Malfoy stated before being cut off by a howl from the woods. "Werewolves!" he finished. Filch turned and looked down at him. "Oh there are more than werewolves in those trees, lad. You can be sure of _that_," Filch said before turning back to the castle doors "Nighty night," he chuckled as he walked on to the castle.

Hagrid lead them down a path into the woods before stopping at a strange sight. Hagrid leaned down and dipped his fingers into a puddle of thick, silver liquid. He turned and showedit to them all. Harry stared "Hagrid, what exactly is that?" he asked nervously. "That, that's unicorn blood that is," he explained. Ron's eyes grew wide and Tea just shivered slightly. "I found one dead, last week in here. Now, this one, has been hurt bad by somethin'," he said quietly. Harry scanned the area, fearful of what might be out there. He saw something moving and nudged Yugi. He turned and thought he saw a figure in black moving in the distance.

Hagrid noticed they were staring at something and looked in the same direction, but seeing nothing, returned to what he was saying. "Now, it's our job to find the poor beast. Ron, Hermione, Tea, Marik,and Kaiba you come with me," he told them. Ron gulped "Ok...," he said weakly. "Yugi, and Brian you go with Harry and Malfoy," he said. They nodded "Fine,then I get Fang and the Worg," Malfoy countered. Brian shook his head "No way, Malfoy. Lucien is going with them. Fang can stay but Lucien is staying with them," he told him.

"Fine, just so's you know, Fang's a bloody coward," Hagrid told them all. Fang made a low whimper noise and looked at them. Malfoy moaned and walked off with his group. They walked down the path for about an hour and half before anyone spoke. "Wait until my father hears about this! This is servant's stuff!" Malfoy complained. Harry glanced at him "If I didn't know any better, _Draco_. I'd say you were scared," he smirked. "I'm not scared, Potter!" he defended himself. A loud howl ripped through the air and everyone stopped and looked around.

"Did you hear that?" Malfoy asked with a tone of fear in his voice. They walked on for a few more minutes until Fang started growling. "What is it, Fang?" Harry asked the large dog. He growled some more and everyone looked at what he was growling at. A large robed figure was over a dead unicorn making slurping noises. They all just stared at in horror. The figure stopped and looked up. It's hood covered most of it's face, except for it's chin, which silver blood ran down. It growled at them and Malfoy screamed and ran off with Fang tailing behind him.

The figure stood up and seemed to hover towards before floating to its full height. It advanced on the boys as they backed away into roots from an overhanging cliff. They tripped over them and landed on each other as it continued to come closer. Brian tried to free his Gauntlet but was unable to get it out. "Guys, been nice knowing ya," he said sadly to his friends. They all nodded and waited for the end. It reached out towards them, but before it could touch them, it looked up at the sound of hooves coming close.

It backed away quite a bit as a large horselike creature came between them, kicking its front hooves at it. Itlooked at the creature and back at the boys before flying away into the trees. Harry and Yugi helped Brian up and they watched as the creature turned around. It's bottom half was that of a horse, while the top half was that of a man with white-blond hair and the body of a palmino.

"Harry Potter, Yugi Motou, you should not be here.The forest is not safe at this time, especially for you," he said trotting closer. "How do you know us?" Yugi asked. "You are known by many creatures in these woods. Both good and evil creatures," he explained. "What was that thing you saved us from?" Harry asked. "A monstrous creature. It is a _terrible _crime to slay a unicorn. Drinking the blood of a unicorn can sustain your life, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You will have a half-life, a _cursed_ life," he told them gesturing towards the corpse of the creature.

"Who would live such a life?" Harry asked. "Do you not know of anyone?" he asked. Harry's eyes grew wide in realization. "Are you saying, that thing you saved us from, that was Voldemort?" he asked. Yugi and Brian looked at him and the centaur. The centaur leaned in closely "Do you know what is hidden in this school this very moment, Mr. Potter?" he asked. "The Sorcerer's Stone...," Harry trailed off. Barking was soon heard as Hagrid and the others came running into the area.

"'Allo there, Firenze. I see you've met our young mister Potter," Hagrid greeted the centaur. "Harry Potter, Yugi Motou, this is where I leave you. You're both safe now," he said before walking off into the trees. "Yeah, he says good for them, but nothing to me!" Brian complained as he walked back with the others.

-Gryffindor Common Room-

"We've had it all wrong. Snape _isn't _getting the Stone for himself, he's getting it for Voldemort. With the Elixer of Life, Voldemort would return, he'd...he'd come back," Harry sighed sitting down. Ron looked really nervous, "But, do you think ifhe came back, he would try to _kill_ you, do you?" he asked him. "Most likely," Brian said gazing out at the forest. "Hang on, you're all forgetting one important thing. Who's the one wizard Voldemort's always feared?" Hermione asked them. Everyone thought and looked at each other for answers. "Dumbledore! As long as Dumbledore's around, Harry, you're safe. As long as Dumbledore's around, you can't be touched," she explained.

"Well, if that's the case, I'm going to bed. That Forest scared the hell outta me," Brian said walking off into the dormitory. "Yeah, we should all get some rest. We have finals coming up," Tea commented. They all nodded and headed upstairs, with Harry rubbing his scar...

**Kilnorc: well that's it...sorry for not updating sooner, was writing other story such as Hellmouth! to those who haven't read it...PLZ READ IT! -gives big puppy eyes- ok hope you likee the chappy!**

**YK: forgive him, he craves attention...**

**Kilnorc: ignore him...**


	15. Through the Trapdoor

Through the Trapdoor

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter

**Kilnorc: hey there everyone! im almost finished with this story, and it's close to having 50 reviews! I'm so happy! before I start I would like to say a few things**

**hanyou-samurai- ok first off, thank you for that compliment about this being the best crossover you've ever read. Two: Kaiba recieved the Rod after Yugi gave him it, after he beat Marik. Three: Brian is my OC, i created him, mainly because HE is ME. That's right, Brian Berg, American Wizard, Possessor of the Millenium Gauntlet, is ME! ok with that all straightened out...on with the show! I mean tale!**

With the horrific encounter of Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest behind them, the gang was able to focus on their schoolwork and study for the upcoming final exams. Tea, Mokuba, Serenity, Hermione and Kaiba were having an easy time studying while the others were having less than fortunate luck.

Even with all the notes they had taken, they were having a tough time trying to cram all the information they needed into their skulls. Joey kept having brain freezes and just sat there like a vegetable (C'mon, we all knew this would come sooner or later!). Brian tried to help him, but it was no use. "Don't worry about him, I'll make sure he catches up," Hermione assured them.

-Day of the Finals...-

The day was filled with students crammed into sweltering hot classrooms and dungeons. If the pressure of the exams wasn't bad enough, it was the temperature that affected the gang. Joey kept sweating waterfalls over his parchment. He actually had to wring the blank sheets of parchment out so they would be dry and useable. Snape was more worse during the finals than his usual class times. It seemed he went full out on potion demonstrations and questions on everyone, especially Gryffindors.

Neville wasn't the only one goofing up on his exams, Yugi, Ryou, Mokuba, Brian and Joey had tough times trying to figure it out as well. By the time class was over, they had barely finished the exam. Once every test and demonstration was done, everyone went to their common rooms for some well earned relaxtion.

"Oh, God, my brain hurts!" Joey complained as he crashed face-first on a large, comfy couch.. "Well, it was more schoolwork than you've handled before, Joey," Yugi commented sitting on the floor. "Yeah, mate. It was tough on me, too," Ron said sitting down for a game of Wizard's Chess with Brian. Joey moaned and fell asleep on the couch right after he said that. "Isn't he going to suffocate?" Hermion asked worriedly. "Nah, I've seen him sleep in worse spots, before. One time he slept with his face in a tub of chocolate pudding. I'm serious!" Brian said, noticing the unbelieving looks from Ron, Harry and Hermione.

Hermione noticed that Harry was rubbing his scar again. "You alright there, Harry?" she asked. "My scar keeps burning," he explained. "Maybe you should go see the Nurse," she suggested. "Oh sure, I'm sure she's cured hundreds of cases of scars from deadly curses before," Brian said sarcastically. Tea smacked himupside the head for that one. "No, I couldn't go to the Nurse. My scar keeps burning because it's a warning. It means danger's coming," he explained. They all looked at him with worried looks in their eyes. The only one not reacting was Joey.

"Hey, look. I don't see why we should worry. Dumbledore's here, and plus there's no way to get to the Sorceror's Stone. No one can get past the huge dog Hagrid's got," Yugi pointed out. Harry nodded "Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean Hagrid's the only one who--," he stopped. "What's up?" Tea asked. Harry thought about things that had occurred. "We have to go to Hagrid's NOW!" he cried standing up suddenly. "Why, Harry what's wrong?" Yugi asked him. "I'll tell you on the way! Wake up Joey," he said moving towards the portrait hole.

As they made way down to Hagrid's hut, Harry filled them in on what he found out. "Doesn't seem it odd to any of you, that what Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon, anda stranger in a pub just so happen to has one? I mean, how many people walk around with Dragon Eggs in their pockets? Why didn'tI see it before!" he cursed himself as their neared the hut. They found Hagrid.on his steps playing a home made wooden flute. "Hagrid, who sold you the dragon egg?" Harry asked him when they stopped. Hagrid thought for a few moments "I don't know really, he kept his hood up,".

"Did you talk to him about anything?" Yugi asked. "Well, he wondered whatsorta of creatures I looked after, and I told him that after Fluffy, a dragon's not gonna be a problem," he said casually. "Did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Joey asked him. "Of course he was interested in Fluffy! How often do you come across a three-headed dog, even if you're in the trade? But, I says to him, I says 'The trick with _any_ beast, is to know how to calm 'im'. Take Fluffy for example, just play him a bit of music and he falls righ' ta sleep!" he said happily. Everyone looked at each other at the news and Hagrid looked at their faces. "I shouldna' said that...," he said before the kids ran off towards the castle. "HEY! Where ya goin'?" he called after them.

They raced through the corridors until they came to the Transfiguration room where McGonagall was grading papers. "We have to see Professor Dumbledore, _immediately_!" Harry panted. "I'm afraid that Professor Dumbledore is not here, he received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left immediately for London," she said calmly. "He's gone? Now! But this is about the Sorceror's Stone!" Yugi said. McGonagall looked in shock at them all "How do you know-?" she started before being cut off. "Someone's going to try and steal it," Brian told her. McGonagall tried to remain as calm as possible. "I don't know how you all found out about the Stone, but I can assure you, it is perfectly well protected. Now all of you go back to your dormitories, _quietly_," she said before returning to her work.

They all left the room and stood outside in the corridor. "Anyone wanna bet dat Snape was da one that got Dumbledore to leave da school?" Joey asked leaning against the wall. "I'll also bet that Snape was the one that gave Hagrid the egg and found out about Fluffy," Brian added on. "So, that means it's only a matter of time before-," Harry began when...

"Good afternoon," came a cold voice behind them. Everyone stopped and looked at Snape. "Now, what would a group of Gryffindors be doing inside...on a day like this?" he asked them. Tea and Hermione began to talk but had trouble. "You'd want to be to careful, people would begin to think you're up to something," he said, looking at their glares. He narrowed his eyes and walked off. "So, now what do we do?" Yugi asked. Harry glared at the retreating form of Snape "We're going down the trapdoor. Tonight," he said before heading back to the tower.

-That night...-

Harry snuck out of bed and took out his Invisibility Cloak from his trunk and walked to the door to the common room. "Hold it cowboy," someone said behind him. He whirled around to see Joey, Ron,Brian, Yugi and Yami standing sitting in their beds. "You're crazy if you think you're goingalone," Brian told him. "I can't ask you guys to come with me," Harry sighed. "Well, you're not. We're coming whether you like it or not," Yami said getting dressed in his usual outfit. "And where the Pharaoh and Yugi go, I go," Brian said putting on his duster with the yin-yang symbol on the back. "Dat goes double for me," Joey said putting on his jacket.

They crept downstairs and saw Hermione and Tea waiting for them at the portrait hole. "We all set?" Yugi asked. They nodded and walked to the door, but stopped when they heard a croaking noise. Tea looked around and pointed to a toad on a chair "It's Trevor, Neville's toad," she whispered. Ron tried to scare it away "Trevor! Shoo! You're not supposed to be here!" he said in a hushed whisper. Neville poked his head around the chair to look at them "Neither should you," he said standing up ("Oh, dis is great," Joey said rolling his eyes). "You're going to get Gryffindor into trouble again. I won't let that happen. I-I-I'll fight you!" he said putting his fists up.

Hermione sighed and stepped up, pulling out her wand "Nevill, I'm really _really_ sorry about this," she said quietly. She flicked and pointed her wand at him "_Petrificus Totalus!_" she whispered and Neville went all rigid and fell onto the floor with a loud thud. "You know, you're a bit scary sometimes, brilliant, but scary," Ron whispered to Hermione. "C'mon guys, we're running out of time," Yami said opening up the portrait hole. They donned the Invisibility Cloak and made their way to the Third Floor (**Ok, now, as I stated in the chappy called DRAGON, the Invisibility Cloak IS HUGE!**).

They were almost there when two people stepped out of the shadows. "Kaiba? Bakura? What the hell are you doing here?" Brian asked them. "If your going to save the world, you're going to need some backup, Guardian," Bakura smirked. "What about Ryou, Serenity and Set?" Yugi asked them. "I told Ryou to stay behind and stay with her and Set's still in the common room," he explained. "So, how far away is this trapdoor?" Bakura asked them. A loud snoring sound was heard a few doors down. "Right there actually," Yami pointed.

They entered the room and saw that Fluffy was asleep on the trapdoor with a harp playing next to him. His snores blew the Cloak out of their grasp and they stood staring at the great beast. "Snape's been here already. He must've put a charm on the harp," Tea said looking at it. "Guys, help move his paws," Kaiba said straining to lift the furry appendage. Bakura, Joey, Yami, Harry and Ron were able to free the trapdoor and open it up. "Whew, man Big Bad Dog's got bad breath," Bakura said holding his nose. "So...who's going first?" Brian asked them. Kaiba and Bakura exchanged glances and pushed Brian and Joey in first. "AHHHHH!" they screamed all the way down. "Well that was fun," Bakura said grinning from ear to ear. Everyone else shook their heads, then they realized something. "Is it just me or is there something missing?" Hermione asked them. Yugi and Yami looked at the harp. "The harp's stopped playing...which means...," they thought out loud.

A loud growling noise got their attention and they slowly turned around and looked up at the three-headed dog, awake from it's peaceful slumber. "OK, now...JUMP!" Tea screamed pushing Ron, Bakura, and Hermione down the hole before falling in herself. The others managed to jump in just at the dog's teeth closed in around them. They all landed on something rather soft and a little bit squishy. "I hate you guys," Brian snapped at Bakura and Kaiba. "Hey, someone needed to go first," Kaiba said smiling.

"DAT DOESN' GIVE YA DA RIGHT TO PUSH US!" Joey yelled. "Guys! Calm down...where are we?" Yami asked them. They looked around and found themselves in dark room, on a big pile of vines. "Well, least the landing was soft," Ron commented. "Yeah, but the bad thing is THAT!" Tea cried out pointing to something behind them. They turned to see the vines starting to wrap around themselves. "WHAT DA HELL IS DIS!" Joey screamed trying to get away. Everyone started to get wrapped up and tried to get free. "Guys, stop moving! This is Devil's Snare, you're not supposed to struggle like this. If you do, it'll only kill you faster," Hermione told them calmly. This made things worse. The others just kept squiriming.

Hermioine disappeared underneath the vines. "HERMIONE! Where'd you go!" Harry called out. "Just relax! Trust me on this!" she said from somewhere beneath them. Harry, Tea, Kaiba and Bakura did that and they too disappeared under the vines. "AH!" Ron screamed panicking more. Brian was able to use his Gauntlet Blade to cut through the vines and slip through them. "Oh great! We're dead!" Joey yelled. Down below, the others were trying to figure out how to get them free. "Brian can't you use that to cut them loose?" Tea asked. He shook his head "Even if I jump, I wouldn't be able to cut one vine," he explained.

Hermion racked her brain "I remember something from Herbology! _Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare, it's frightful fun, but will sult in the sun!_ That's it! Devil's Snare hates bright lights!" she said taking out her wand. Kaiba and Tea went with her and pointed their wands at the vines "_Lumos!_" they yelled causing three beams of bright light to shoot forth and hit the Devil's Snare. It let out a screech and let Ron and Joey fall to the floor underneath it. "Ow...," Joey grunted rubbing the back of his head. Ron looked up "Whew! Lucky we didn't panic!" he said shakily. He turned to see the others staring at him. "Lucky Hermione pays attention in Herbology," Harry said raising an eyebrow. Brian helped Joey up and dusted him off.

They moved to a door and stopped and listened. "What's that?" Kaiba asked. Harry leaned in closer, "It sounds like...wings," he said before opening the door. They entered a large hall way with two broomsticks floating in the center. They looked up and saw the source of the noise. "Weird looking birds," Ron noted as he saw hundreds of them flying around. Harry and Yugi looked closer "They're not birds, they're keys," Harry corrected him. Kaiba looked around and pointed at something "Hey," was all he said. They looked to see a large wooden door. Ron and Joey went over and pulled on it. Ron pulled out his wand "_Alohomora!"_ he chanted flicking his wand.

He turned and looked at the others. "Well, it was worth a try!" he defended himself, putting his wand away. They stood there for a few minutes trying to figure it out. "Looks like we're gonna have to find theright key to unlock the door," Bakura said looking at the cloud of keys above them. "That one!" Harry said pointing to a rusty looking one with a bent wing. "Ok, so who's going to go get it?" Kaiba asked. "How about Yugi and Harry? It seems right up their alley," Ron suggested. Harry and Yugi looked at each and nodded. They moved to the broomsticks and held their hands over it but didn't touch them. "What's wrong you guys? You should get going," Tea asked them.

"This is too easy," Harry said quietly. "Oh, c'mon, mate! If Snape can ride one of those old broomsticks, you and Yugi can. You two are the youngest Seekers in a century!" Ron pointed out. They breathed deep and touched the broomsticks. Immediately, the keys became one large pack and came right at them. "GO GO GO!" Joey shouted as he ducked for cover. They shot off from the ground and looked around for the rusted key while dodging the others. Harry saw it and turned to Yugi "Try and cut it off!" he yelled over the flapping. Yugi nodded and broke off, causing all the keys to concentrate on Harry.

Yugi sped up underneath the key and shot up ahead of it. "NOW HARRY!" he yelled. Harry reached out and managed to grab it. That was the moment the keys took to attack them. They were "pecked" if you will, as the keys swarmed around them. They dived down to the floor and tossed the key "SOMEONE CATCH THIS!" Harry shouted. Kaiba, being the tallest, was able to catch it easily. He unlocked the door and held it open, "Everyone get inside, NOW!" he called out as everyone pushed past him. "YUGI! HARRY! C'MON!" he yelled as he saw the two boys evading the keys. They flew past Kaiba and he managed to shut the door, causing the keys to get stuck on the other side. Yugi and Harry practically fell off their brooms, and checked themselves for any major injuries.

They were only scraped and cut a few times, so nothing was too serious. They made sure the keys couldn't get in, then made their way to another large dark room. "Geez, this place has a graveyard too?" Brian muttered seeing broken statues and other pieces of stone. They all climbed up a foot onto a step and stopped. "This isn't a graveyard," Kaiba said looking from one side to the other. Ron nodded his head, "It's a chessboard," he told them. A light illuminated the room to reveal it was indeed a giant chessboard. Statues of different chess peices were on either side of them. "Ok...now what?" Joey asked.

"Damn, Wheeler, you are clueless. We have to play a game of chess and win to advance," Kaiba said pointing to a door behind the opposing side.Joey growled, but let it go. "Ok then, let's do it," Brian said moving to the other side. "Who's gonna be who?" Joey asked them. Ron looked at the empty spaces. "Ok, I don't think all of us are going to play...just those who can fill the spots. Harry, you be one of the Bishops. Tea and Yami, you take the Queen's and King's spot. Brian and Hermione, you be the rooks, Joey you be Tea's side knight, Kaiba you take the other bishops side. Yugi and Bakura, sorry but it looks like you're going to have to sit this out," Ron said with an apologetic look. Bakura threw his hands in the air "Hell I don't care, I don't like chess anyway," he said sitting down away from the board. "I think that's a good idea, I've never been good at chess, it was Yami, hehe," he said rubbing the back of his head. "What about you, Ron?" Joey asked, sitting on top of his stone horse. "I'm going to be the other knight," he said climbing onto the other horse.

"Ron, do you think this will be like, _real_ Wizard's Chess?" Hermione asked him. He pondered this and sent one of his pawns out after the white moved one of its pawns. The white pawn completely obilerated the black pawn. Everyone stared wide-eyed at it. "I'd call that a big yes," Brian choked out. Ron calculated their next move, "Harry, move diagonally four squares to the right," he ordered. He did s, eaving an space open. Then came a shock, the White Queen came up to Joey and shattered the horse he was on, leaving him unconcious with a head wound. "JOEY!" Yugi called out, running over and dragging his friend off the board.

"Ron! You knew that would happen didn't you?" Yami asked. "Sorry, Yami. Had to sacrifice him so we can take the bishop. Hermione, it's yours to take," he ordered. The game went on as the piles of pieces piled up. Tea went down with a broken arm, Kaiba was knocked out cold, and Brian barely made it when Ron goofed up. Ron looked on as the game drew to a close, "That's it then," he said calmly. "What do you mean, Ron?" Yami asked. Harry spoke up "Don't do it, Ron!" he yelled across the board. "I have to, Harry. It's the only way to win," he said with a bit of sadness in his voice. "Would someone mind telling us what's going on!" Brian called out. Harry turned to Yami and Brian "He plans to sacrifice himself!" he explained. "No! You can't! There's has to be another way!" Hermione pleaded. "You friggin' crazy!" Brian yelled at him. "Do you guys want to stop Snape from getting the Stone or not!" he protested.

Everyone grew quiet "Do what you have to, Ron," Yami said nodding his head. "Pharaoh! You can't be serious!" Brian asked him. "I am serious, Guardian," he said looking ahead. Ron moved ahead a few squares and closed his eyes waiting as the Queen came to his square. The White Queen picked up her scepter and shattered the horse, just as she did with Joey's horse. He fell off the horse and laid unconcious. "RON!" his friends yelled. Hermione started to move towards him.when Harry stopped her. "Don't move! Don't forget, we're still playing here," he reminded her. Harry looked on and moved to the opposing side's king and stared straight at it. "Checkmate!" he cried out. The sword held by the king fell to the floor with a loud clang. The doors beyond the board opened up and everyone was nervous to move at first, but once Harry stepped away, they all got off and ran to their friends.

"Guys, you have to get them back upstairs, then get help," Yugi said standing up. Brian was making a sling for Tea's arm with his shirt while Yami was looking over Kaiba, and Hermione and Harry was carrying Ron over. "What about you guys?" Tea asked. "We're going ahead to stop Snape," Yami told her. "You're going too, Brian?" she asked him. He nodded "Yeah, it's my job that they come out alive," he said holding out his Gauntlet. Yugi, Harry, Yami and Brian made their away to the door when the others called out to them. "You guys be careful!" Hermione yelled after them. They nodded and headed down a long flight of stairs to a large round room with a man and a large mirror in the middle. They stopped at the foot of the stairs and stared at the man.

"You have gotta be kiddin' me," Brian muttered. Yugi and Yami just stared at the person in front of them, while Harry spoke to him. "I can't believe it, it's _YOU!_" he said disbelievingly, as the person in front of the mirror turned to face them.

**Kilnorc: That's it! the second to last chappy! I hope you guys liked it. and to those devout fans, i didn't include the potions/fire part cuz I'm lazy. and those positions with the chess game were an idea from a fan called ANIMASTER-SONJA! Thanx Sonja! BTW..THIS HAS TO BE THE LONGEST CHAPPY I'VE EVER WRITTEN IN THIS STORY! Most likely, I'll write and post the last one when i wake up in the morning...**

**Ok ta ta for now peoples! R and R!**


	16. The Man With Two Faces

**The Man With Two Faces**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything in here, except Brian and the Millenium Gauntlet.

**Kilnorc: Well...here I am! ROCKIN LIKE A HURRICANE! Ok, that's it, sorry. This is the Final Chappy in this story, and YES Animaster-Sonja, I AM planning to do the other books in the series. Hope you guys like this chappy!**

The four stared at the man before them as he turned around and smiled slightly. "Professor Quirrel! You're the one that's after the Stone?" Harry asked. "Yes, I am Potter. I've been expecting you. As well as Mr Motou and his Dark Half," Quirrel said looking at the Pharaoh and his hikari. "How the hell did you know about them?" Brian asked. "Oh don't be foolish boy, I'm a teacher here. Dumbledore told the rest of the faculty about your friends," he snapped.

"But, Snape...he-I thought-," Harry started before Quirrel interrupted "Yes, he _does_ seem the type to do something like this, doesn't he? Always acting cold and harsh to students, and moving around like a giant black bat," he said smiling "Of course, next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor s-s-stuttering P-Professor Q-Quirrel?" he fake stammered. "But Snape tried to kill Harry! Tea and the others stopped him at the Quidditch Match!" Yugi countered. Quirrel shook his head, "No, dear boy, I was the one that tried to kill Harry. If Snapes robe hadn't caught fire, I would've succeeded. Even with Snape muttering his counter-curse," he said his voice dripping with hate.

"Snape was trying to _save_ Harry!" Yami asked, shocked at this. "Of course, why do you think he refereed that time? He was making sure I didn't try anything again. But now, with him not here, and with Dumbledore out of the way, I will be able to kill you tonight!" he snapped his fingers and coils of rope shot towards them. Harry and Yugi were caught by the rope and fell to the floor immobile, while Yami ducked out of the way and Brian used his Blade to cut through them. "Stand STILL!" he roared sending another wave of ropes towards them. Brian was unable to cut through the next wave this time, and Yami had timed his jump to the side too late, both of them were tied up and on the floor.

"There we are, out my way now," Quirrel said casually as he removed the Gauntlet from Brian as well as the Puzzle from Yugi. "Well, not that these are no longer a threat to me, let's get started shall we?" he asked tossing them to the side. "You're all too nosy to keep alive. It was a deep disappointment that my troll didn't break you into pieces," Quirrell said shaking his head.Harry glared up at him, "YOU'RE the one that let the troll in? You almost got Tea and Hermione killed!" he yelled at him. "Simple sacrifices. Of course I wasn't able to get past that filthy dog at the time, so I waited for the right time while Snape kept dogging me, he never left me alone. But he doesn't understand...I'm _never_ alone. Now, about this mirror," he said walking to the mirror, that Yugi and Harry now realized as the Mirror of Erised, "How does this work?" Quirrel wondered as he stared into it.

Brian inched his way to Yugi, Harry and Yami and flicked his wrist. A hidden dagger came out of his sleeve and he started to cut the ropes. "I can see the Stone, I'm presenting it to my Master, BUT HOW DO I GET IT!" Quirrell roared.A cold raspy voice spoke "Use the boy, use the boy," it said. The boys looked around for the source of the voice but couldn't find it. Quirrel turned to the boys, and thankfully didn't see what they were doing, snapped his fingers and the ropes binding Harry disappeared. "Potter! Come here. NOW!" he ordered. Harry stood up and slowly made his way to the Mirror. "Stand there and tell me what you see," Quirrel snapped. Harry stood there and stared deep into his reflection. He couldn't believe what he had seen, his reflection had reached into his pocket and pulled out a blood red stone. His reflection winked at him and he put it back into the pocket. Harry could now feel a large, heavy object in the pocket of his jeans.

Quirrel grew impatient, "Well? What is it? What do you see!" he snapped at him. Harry jumped and looked into it again, "I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore. I've won the House Cup," he lied. Quirrell cursed and pushed him aside. Harry made his way to his friends and helped them get free, then retrieved the Millenium Items. They stood there, inching their way to the exit when the voice returned "He lies...," it echoed. Quirrell spun around and glared at the boys. "Let me..ssspeak to them," the voice said. Quirrell looked worried and folded his hands, "Master, you are not strong enough," he said. "I have ssstrength enough...for thisss," the voice hissed and Quirrell began to unravel his turban. The boys just stood there, not sure of what to do.

Quirrell did the final wrapping of his turban and in the reflection of the Mirror, they saw a horrible sight, a misshapen face with slits for eyes was moving on the back of Quirrell's bald head. "Harry...Potter...we meet again," it hissed at them. "Voldemort," Harry whispered. The face seemed to smile "Yesss, ssee what I've become? Sseee what I musst do to survive? Live off another, a mere parasite. This is a problem for me, a problem with a simple solution, which lies in your pocket," Voldemort said with a grin. Harry looked down at his pocket while the others ran to the exit, Harry quickly followed. "STOP THEM!" Voldemort ordered his servant. Quirrell snapped his fingers and flames erupted all around them. They stopped, barely touching the fire wall. "Well this is great," Brian cursed.

"Give me the Stone, Harry. With it I can bring your parents back. Join me, and we can do extraordinary things. As a bonus, I will allow your friends to live," Voldemort offered. Harry reached intohis pocket and looked at the blood red stone. "That's it? Huh...kinda thought it would be bigger and glowing," Brian commented. Harry looked at the Stone and glared at Quirrell/Voldemort. "LIAR!" he yelled at them. "KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!" he screeched. Quirrell ran to them with his hands reaching out for them, but Brian stepped in front of him, the Gauntlet Blade out and pointed towards him. "Don't even think of it," he warned. Quirrel cocked his head and snarled. He grabbed Brian with surprising speed and with unexplained strength, threw Brian over him directly into the Mirror head first, causing it to break into dozens of pieces. He fell to the ground, unmoving with blood gathering around his head.

"BRIAN!" Yugi and Yami yelled out. "One down, three to go," Quirrell snarled as he pulled out his wand. He flicked it and Yami and Yugi were knocked hard against the stone pillars. "This is easy, and for that I enjoy it very much," Quirrell sneered. Harry side stepped Quirrell to get some distance. Quirrell growled and grabbed him by the neck and started to choke him. Smoke began to rise from his hands and he howled in pain. He pulled them back to see them horribly burned. "What is this magic!" he cried out. "FOOL! KILL HIM AND GET THE STONE!" Voldemort roared at him. Quirrell wrapped his hands with robes and leapt onto Harry,pinning his arms with his knees and began to choke him once again. Harry struggled to get him off, but it was no use, he was beginning to black out from lack of oxygen. Quirrell continued to squeeze the life out of him, but as he did, he heard a whistling sound. He turned to see where it was coming from, then he looked towards the fire wall. The sound was coming from there. He stopped and Harry began to come back to conciousness. Quirrell didn't see it coming until it was too late, a long curved dagger soared through the fire and the air and lodged itself deep in his shoulder.

He screamed as it pierced his flesh. he let go of Harry and tried to wrench it free. Harry took this opportunity and placed his hands onto Quirrell's face, causing him to scream more loudly in pain. Harry wiggled free and ran a few feet away from him. Quirrell stood up and began to advance on Harry once more. His face and hands began to crumble like his was made of dirt, and as he made his way to Harry, he stumbled as his feet and legs crumbled beneath him. Harry watched in horror as this happened, he didn't know what was going on at all with him. Quirrell finally stopped moving towards him and fell to the floor in a big pile of dust, dirt, and clothes. Harry looked around and picked up the Stone from the spot he dropped it. Sighing in relief, he went over to wake his friends up when he heard a sound.

He looked behind him and saw that a cloud had risen from Quirrell. He stared as a face formed and screamed as it rushed straight at him. "AHHH!" he yelled as it passed right through him. He fell to the floor unconcious with the Stone still in his hand, while the cloud flew away. A lone figure jumped through the flames and looked around at the damage. The figure put the Stone in its pocket and began carrying the wounded out of the chamber.

Days later, Harry and Yugi awoke in the Hospital Wing. They were bandaged up and had gifts and candy at the foot of their beds. "Oh geez, my head hurts," Yugi moaned, massaging his head. "I see that you two are both awake," said a soft and kind voice. They looked to the side to see Professor Dumbledore had entered the Wing. "Professor Dumbledore! The Stone! Hurry, it was Quirrell! He has the Stone!" Harry urged him. Dumbledore raised his hand, "Relax dear boy, you are behind the times a by a bit," he told him. "What do you mean Professor?" Yugi asked, sitting up. "If you can remember Harry, Professor Quirrell is dead. You stopped him from obtaining the Stone," he explained to them. Harry thought hard to remember, then memories of what happened down below the school came flooding back to him.

"But, what happened to the Stone, sir?" Harry asked him. Dumbledore sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed. "The Stone has been completely destroyed dear boy, my friend Nicolas and I had a little chat. We agreed it was for the best, but he has enough Elixer of Life to set his affairs in order, but eventually he will die," he said sadly. "One thing I don't understand is how Harry was able to get the Stone in the first place Professor," Yugi chimed in. "Ah, yes that. See Harry was the only one that had used the Mirror that only wanted to FIND the Stone, but not use it. That way, Quirrell was not able to steal it, and I believe that is one of my better ideas...and that is saying something," he said winking.

Yugi and Harry smiled at the humor,while Dumbledore looked at the foot of their beds. "Tokens, from your admirers," he said casually. "Admirers?" Harry asked. Dumbledore nodded and looked through some of the gifts. "I see your friends, Joseph and Ronald have taken the liberty of relieving you both of your Chocolate Frogs," he said with a chuckle. "Joey? Ron? Are they ok? What about the others?" Yugi asked in a panicky tone. Dumbledore raised his hand "They all fine, although Mr. Berg had a serious injury after he was thrown into the Mirror. But he is fine as well, so don't worry," he assured them. "Now, I suggest you both get some rest," he said before heading towards the door. "Oh, Yugi, I believe this belongs to you," he said pulling out the Puzzle from his robes and handing it to him, then he left the boys to heal some more.

That night, in the Great Hall, Harry and Yugi entered to see that there were banners with green and silver colors and serpents on them. Then they remembered: Slytherin had won the House Cup. They sat down at their House Table. "Hey, bout time you guys are up and around," Mokuba said smiling. "How are you feeling, Yugi?" Yami asked his hikari. "I'm feeling fine, Yami," Yugi assured him as he looked over at Brian.

"Uh, sorry about your...uh...," Harry tried to say gesturing to the eyepatch but Brian waved him off. "It's no biggie, Kaiba said that once we get back home, he'll have his doctors give me an artificial eye so that I can see right again," he said happily. "Ahem," came from behind Yugi. They turned around to see Malfoy standing there with Marik. "I came over because I have to ask you something about what you said after Halloween," he said quietly. "You mean the Millenium Items?" Yami asked him. He nodded and reached into his cloak, then pulled out a large golden Ankh shaped key with the Eye in the middle. Everyone stared at it "Is that what I think it is?" Tea asked to no one in particular.

"You better believe it, ol' Draco here has the Key," Marik said putting his arm on his shoulder. "How long have you've had that?" Yami asked him seriously. "Since Diagon Alley. My father came to me and he said he recieved from a man in a turban. He said, 'Give this to your son, his role is beginning to play out'," he said fingering the Key. "Shadi! Your father saw and talked to Shadi!" Yugi asked him, wide eyed. "If that's his name, I guess so," Malfoy shrugged. Before they could talk anymore, Dumbledore asked for them all to be seated so they could give out the House Cup. "Now, before I hand out the House Cup, I have some last minute points to award,"he called out. Everyone grew silent.

"First off, to Mr. Seto Kaiba and Mr. Ronald Weasley. For the best game of chess this school has seen these many, many years, I award them both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor 50 points," he said. Ravenclaw Table cheered and clapped for Kaiba as the Gryffindors did the same for Ron.

"Second, to Mr.Yami Motou and Mr.Brian Berg, for fulfilling their roles and protecting their friends, I award them both, 40 points," he contiued on. Everyone at Gryffindor Table cheered for Yami and Brian for their points, with this, they were drawing closer and closer to beating Slytherin.

"Third, to Miss Hermione Granger, for quick use of intellect and use of a cool head in distress, I award Gryffindor House, 50 points," Dumbledore told them. Hermione was surprised at this and her friends whooped for her achievement.

"Now, to Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Yugi Motou, for outstanding courage and pure nerve, I award them each, 60 points!" he went on. More cheers came from Gryffindor and Joey ruffled both their heads. Tea leaned over, "That means we're tied with Slytherin!" she said all giddy. Everyone grew tense and anticipated what came next.

"And lastly, it takes a lot of courage to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. For this, I award 10 points, to Mr.Neville Longbottom," he said with a smile.

If anyone was outside the Great Hall, they would think an explosion had just occurred. Inside everyone at the Gryffindor table were screaming in joy at their victory over Slytherin House for the Cup. Everyone hugged or gave each other high five as most of them cried tears of joy. Harry and Yugi were probably the ones that screamed the loudest. This was the best moment they've ever had, better than Quidditch, better than coming here, it was MUCH better.

-On the Train...-

Yugi and Harry were dueling in an empty spot while the others did their own thing. Joey and Bakura had left the car to talk in private, Ryou and Serenity were talking, Brian and Tea were sleeping, Yamiwas busysleeping as well, while Ron and Hermionewere readingThe Beast,and Kaiba and Mokuba were looking through their books. Marik and Malik weren't in the car, they assumed they were with their fellow Slytherins. "Jeez, you're good Yugi. That's five straight games in a row, and you still win," Harry smiled as he shuffled his deck. "Well, I guess I have an unfair advantage, I've won a lot of tournaments and my grampa owns a game store," Yugi rubbed the back of hishead nervously. Fred and George came in, holding their letters from the school "I can't believe they keep sending these home with us! We already know not to do magic outside Hogwarts!" Fred moaned sitting across from Kaiba and Mokuba.

"I guess they just want to make sure that the rules are known," Hermione said looking up from the book. "Eh, I guess so, hey, where's Wheeler and Bakura?" Fred asked looking around. Harry pointed to the car behind them "Back there, they're talking about something in private," he explained.

Joey sat across from Bakura and stared at him. "Do ya really care for my sis?" he asked the former King of Thieves. "I do, Wheeler," he replied his cold eyes staring into him. Joey sighed and reached into his robes. He pulled out the same long curved dagger that struck Quirrell in the shoulder. "Professa Dumbledore gave this to me to give back to you," he said quietly handing it towards him. "I know your able to protect her, but I wanted to know if you cared," he said as Bakura took it back and hid it inside his robe. "I take it you're alright with us going out?" Bakura asked him. Joey sighed and nodded "Yeah, I'm fine with it. But know this, Bakura. If you, in ANY way hurt my sister, I will kill you," he threatened him. Bakura grinned and nodded "I understand Wheeler," he said holding out his hand. Joey grinned and shook it.

When they arrived at the Train Station, before they broke through the barrier, Brian attached a magic collar around Lucien so that he shrunk down to the size of a normal dog, because he was about the size of a small horse. They loaded up their luggage and pets and passed through the barrier back into the Muggle World. Kaiba had called in a large limo for him and the others from Domino while Ron and Harry were greeted by Ron's parents. "Hmph, ready yet boy?" came a harsh voice. Everyone turned to see a large man with no neck at all and a fat red face speaking to Harry. "Yes Uncle Vernon," he said quietly. Before they left the station, his friends hugged him and said goodbye and told him to write to them whenever he got the chance. Yugi was the last one to say farewell "See ya in a few months, King of Games," Harry said with a big grin on his face. "You better believe it, Hero," Yugi laughed clapping their hands together as a sign for friendship.

Harry entered a small car with two more people inside and the car drove off out of sight. "C'mon Yugi! We need to get the airport so we can leave for home!" Kaiba called out from inside the limo. "I'm coming!" he yelled back with a smile. They left the station, only to return later for another great adventure...

**THE END**

**Kilnorc: THAT'S IT PPL! ITS OVER! Ok, first off, i'm sorry if it's not the _best_ ending to a story of this popularity, but I tried my best. I swear that once i do the others, i will come up with better endings! and for that piece of HERO from Chad Kroeger and Josey Scott, I thought it was good at the moment so yea...sorry hehehehehe...onward to the next tale!**

**Two Magics: Chamber of Terror!**

**See ya next time ppl! THANK YOU FOR READING! AND I DO HOPE YOU'VE ALL ENJOYED THIS STORY**


End file.
